Unsuspecting victims
by Sakurascent
Summary: naraku has hired 4 mercenary kagome sango rin and ayame they r suppost 2 be the best alive, now they r geting the rich Inu Mir Sess and Koga what happens when the tables r turned & the ya4 arent the only ones being hunted, the girls past comes to get them
1. Chapter 1 Life of a Mercenary

**_Unsuspecting victims_**

Chapter one-** Life of a Mercenary**

* * *

_**Kagome and Sango...**_

Kagome looked below her at the bodies of men on the top of the roof, none moving, all thanks to her and her friend.

"Hey, Kagome, you ready to go?" Sango said.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Kagome said, putting her sword in its sheath.

They ran from roof top to roof top.

Such was the life of a mercenary.

She was about 5'6, with long raven hair. And crystal blue eyes. Her partners called her The Storm for when she got angry you could swear lighting flashed in her eyes. She always wore black, it seemed best for her job. But she had blue shields on her suit. She carried a sword at her side like the other mercenaries with whom she worked. But with her she always had her bow and arrows, which were now strung on her back. She had her hair braided back.

"Hey, Kag, are you ok? You seem to be spacing a lot today."

"What happens if one of the guys caught you off guard?" Sango said, worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry Sango. I am just tired." Kagome said.

Sango was about 5'7, with long, dark, brown hair. She had brown eyes and had her weapon the Hiraikotsuon her back. Her sword in its sheath .She was wearing the typical outfit, with pink shields. She had her hair back in a high ponytail.

(For their outfits imagine Sango's battle outfit in different colors.)

They finally arrived at the large mansion; it was 4 floors high and a mile long, in a light blue shade of paint. There were fountains and pillars surrounding the walkway with two huge gardens on either side. Lights were on in the mansion, meaning that their friends must have gotten back from there missions.

Sango and Kagome walked through the walkway, the guards bowing in honor of their master presence.

When Kagome and Sango entered the door, they were greeted by a redheaded girl in a black outfit like the other girls' except with red pads. She was about 5'6 and had green eyes to match. She had her hair back in a long ponytail. She had her sword on her belt, but her real weapon was her martial arts and demon instinct. She was the only demon of the group, but was treating the others as equals.

"Hello Ayame." both girls exclaimed happily

"Hey, girls, how did the battle go?" Ayame said

Both girls put down their weapons and hung them in the secret closet in the wall and then closed it up.

"It was ok, but kind of boring." Kagome said

"Yeah, there were only forty guards, but we managed to get the target." Sango said, putting her hands behind her back.

"How about you?" Kagome asked

"Not too bad, we got a fight out of our target."

"But he was a total wimp once we took away his gun." A girl who appeared out of the other room replied.

The girl was about 5'5 with long jet black hair, and brown eyes that were surprisingly bright. She was wearing a black suit like with purple shields, the other girls, and a sword by her side like the others. You could see her main weapon, though it was in the closet. It was two long blades, much like what was used in Aladdin. She had her hair in two braided pigtails.

"Hey Rin!" Sango and Kagome said

"By the way, we just got a call; we have a new mission that they want us to take." Rin said, smiling.

"Well, this is the first time I have seen you this excited in a long time, so it must be good." Sango said sarcastically

"Ha-ha. Well, come on, let's go." Rin said, walking into another part of the mansion.

The girls walked into another part of the castle. It was a room with a huge screen and a table which was large enough for the four of them, computers in front of their chairs. Each girl sat down in her respective chair.

"Ok, let's begin." Rin said, pressing a button on her monitor.

"This is the man who wants to hire us, Naraku Chi, 6'2, black hair, red eyes."

"So in other words he is a nut. Who had so much money that he had to change his look, just to spend money?" Kagome said, taking off her mask and replacing it with a lollypop in her mouth.

"Kagome, be serious!" Rin said, looking at her best friend

"I am, but why do all of us have to go on one mission?"

"We are the best in the business, usually at worst; we split up into two groups." Kagome said, Inuyasha like. (She doesn't know him yet, it is just of the cocky attitude effect!)

"Yes, but this time we have four targets. All brothers of the wealthiest family in Japan. " Rin said, losing patients with Kagome.

"Oh, now you got my attention." Kagome said sitting up right.

"Ok, here are the targets." Rin said, clicking a button. Four images of boys appeared on the screen.

"Let's look at the first one." Rin said, clicking on one, causing it to become the whole screen.

"Name- Inuyasha Yayon, 6'0, gold eyes, silver hair, goes to Royal Oaks Academy High School, has a 4.0 grade average, and is a half demon. (Yeah right!)"

"Kagome, Naraku wanted you to go after him." Rin said, watching Kagome shake her head, and she moved on to the next photo.

"Ok, next we have Miroku Yayon, 5'11, purple eyes, dark brown hair, goes to the same school and has a 4.02 grade average, he is a human monk with a hole through his right hand. It is called a wind tunnel, Naraku said to be very cautious of this."

"Sango, Naraku wants you to take him." Rin said, watching the girl nod, and moved to the next photo.

"Next we have Koga Yayon, 5'11, has blue eyes, black hair, wolf demon, a powerful one, can run at amazing speeds. Goes to the same school, has a 4'0 grade average."

"Ayame, Naraku wants you to take him." Rin said, and seeing a nod come from her she moved on to the next picture.

"Ok and this is the one Naraku wants me to take, Sesshomaru Yayon, 6'4, full demon, silver hair, gold eyes, goes to the same school, has a 4.4 grade average, can transform into a giant dog, and that is all we know about him." Rin said

"So, that is all the information we have on our targets." Kagome said trying to do a search on Inuyasha but coming up with nothing.

"Yeah, but if you didn't guess, they are all brothers, their mom and dad are dead." Rin said, looking bored.

"Why does Naraku want us to get them?" Kagome asked Rin

"Didn't tell, but he said he would be calling back in about two minutes for our answer." Rin said.

"So should we accept or decline?" Sango said looking for more information on her target.

"Well, there was one thing I forgot to mention." Rin said, scared

"What's that?" all three girls said.

"We'll have to go back to school." Rin said. Quickly and hid under the table, knowing how her friends reacted to the last time they had to go to school.

Luckily they were so rich now that they could afford to get tutored at their mansion instead of going to a school.

All three girls' faces went pale in shock.

"We have to go to that evil place!" Kagome said, trying to regain her dignity.

"He is offering fifty million dollars." Rin said, trying to get her piece of information before her 'friends' tried to kill her.

The girls thought about it for a second and then all nodded in agreement.

"How bad could it be?" they all said.

_Lighting crashed outside._

"Creepy." all four said. ;

Just then the phone rang.

"Will you take my offer?" Naraku said

"Yes." Rin said

"Good. You will be enrolled in all their classes, starting tomorrow."

"School uniforms will be delivered and left on you front door, I will contact you in a few days." Naraku said and then the line went dead.

"Wait, Naraku, you never told us where to take them." Rin said talking to the phone.

**_Naraku_**

"They are falling right into my trap." Naraku said happily

He got up from his throne and walked down into the hallway.

He walked into a different room, and there stood three woman, one much resembling Kagome.

"Everyone, its time, kill them all!" Naraku said walking out of the room with a smile.

"Yes master." They all said walking out of the room and disappearing out into the fog.

The next day

The girls...

All four girls were dressed in their new school uniforms.

_It was a light blue and white plaid skirt. It had a red tie that went down into her jacket, and was covered by the navy jacket with the symbol of a titan head on the pocket, and with a white shirt under the jacket and tie. Each was wearing the trendy loose socks, and had black high heeled shoes._

All the girls were in the same outfit and were going out to the car.

"Wait stop." Rin said

"What?" All three said.

"No weapons in school. If we get caught with any we are going to blow our cover." Rin said

"Do we have to?" Kagome said then saw the look Rin was giving her.

"Fine." All three girls said.

They all took out four knives hidden and some smoke bombs.

"Kagome, give it." Rin said, at the oh so innocent girl still hiding the mini dagger

"What! I don't have anything." Kagome said not liking to give up her mini.

Rin walked around and with drew the dagger from her braid, receiving a very annoyed look from Kagome.

"Alright that is all of them, James take them and lock them up." Rin said, giving the bag to the butler.

All the girls got into the red convertible, Kagome driving, Sango in the passenger seat and Ayame and Rin in the back.

**_At school_**

Four boys walked down the hall, all people making sure to get out of their way.

They were known as the Ya4, course if you didn't get out their way you would be running 4 your life screaming YA!

That and that there was 4 of them and their last name was Yayon.

But moving on...

They had developed a reputation since they were either a master at swords and fighting like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru or a master of martial arts like Koga and Miroku.

"Come on guys lets get going, we are going to be late for home room." Koga said, running to home room

The others followed and made it to h.r. just in time for the bell.

"Made it!" Koga said sitting in his desk which just happened to be in a four block that held his other friends on the left side of the room.

"Class we have some new students joining us today." The teacher said getting everyone's attention.

The guys looked up board until they laid their eyes on the four girls in the class room.

In fact all the boys in the class room were looking at the four girls.

"Perfect, girls, we have their attention." Kagome said, an evil grin coming on her face to match the rest of the girls.

"Time to make them fall under our spell." And with that the girls...


	2. Chapter 2 The project

**_Unsuspecting Victims_**

Chapter 2 – **The project**

* * *

"Ok class this is Kagome Higurashi, Sango Fumishiru, Rin Raidon, and Ayame Innocuous, and girls my name is Mr. Childs." Mr. Childs said

"Girls, the seating chart are that you can pick your own." The teacher said, walking back to his desk.

The girls gave each other looks and laughed as all the boys in the class room except a couple where knocking people out of their chairs so that the girls would sit next to them.

The girls walked over seats on the right side of the room.

_(Class room: Back_

_Left: Koga Inu Kikyo Hojo Kagome Sango_

_Fluffy Miroku Kanna Kagura Ayame Rin_

_Teacher)_

That is the entire class room, I am only going to do three classes in the school thing, Home Room, Gym, and Lunch, if you have a class that you would like to see done I might put it in.)

"I heard that we were having new students, I just didn't think that they would be total babes." Koga said, to the other Ya4 members.

"Yeah, no kidding, you think their single?" Miroku said, going off into a dream land.

"Miroku you're drooling." Inuyasha said, getting his brother out of the fantasy

"Now class today in American Cutlers we will be doing a fun project."

"You along with a partner will do research on a county and then bring in a food from there." Mr. Childs said, sipping his coffee cup with a spider man on it.

"Now you all have one minute to get a partner, starting now, Oh yeah one thing just to make it just a that much more fun, it has to be someone of the opposite gender. GO!" Mr. Childs said, and saw everyone running around to get with their friends.

The Ya4 looked at each other and were about to go to the new girls when they were stopped by the three girls in the middle.

"Hey yashi, want a be my partner, great lets go!" Kikyo said, grabbing his hand.

"Ahh, help, someone get this thing off me!" Inuyasha said, hiding behind the other three Ya4.

"Ah come on Yashi, you know you like me." Kikyo said, fluttering her eye lashes.

Inuyasha slowly snuck under the desks while Kikyo was talking and appeared before Kagome.

"Hey your Kagome, you want to be my partner?" Inuyasha said, fast so that Kikyo wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Sure, I'd love to be your partner." Kagome said, trying to act like a lady, but inside just wanting to get out of this place.

"Huh, Yashi what are you doing next to that new girl, I thought you were my partner?" Kikyo said, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." Mr. Childs said, seeing the problem in the back.

"1, ok the people in the back do you have partners or am I deciding." Mr. Childs said

"Well..." The kids tried to say but were cut off my Mr. C

"Ok then I'll decide!" He said caffeine happy.

"How about Hojo with Kanna, Miroku with Sango, Kagura with Azakana, Sesshomaru with Rin, Koga with Ayame and Kikyo with Hirotaka for partners." Mr. Childs said

"Ok then begin!" Mr. Childs said, not giving the kids time to say anything.

Everyone in the class sweat dropped and then sat next to their partners.

"So what country do you want to do?" Kagome said, sitting next to Inuyasha.

"Well why don't we do, America?" Inuyasha said, thinking.

"Ok, lets..." Kagome said, but the bell rang at that moment.

"Ok well your project is due tomorrow have fun! You like, you love it, you want more of it!" Mr. Childs said, taking his coffee and running out the door.

Kagome got up and went to her friends.

"Well what are you guys going to do about the project?" Kagome said

"Well why don't we meet at our house?" Sesshomaru said

The girls exchanged glances and nodded.

"That will work; we are going to be late!" Kagome said, grabbing Sango who grabbed Rin who grabbed Ayame.

"Bye!" All the girls said

_**Lunch...**_

The Ya4 got their lunches and then sat down by their usual Sakura tree.

Kagome stopped all the girls before they went outside.

"We need to make a plan so let's sit away from the boys for a little while." Kagome said

"How about the roof, no one should be up there." Rin said.

"Ok." All the girls grabbed the trays and then went to a side of the school with no one there and then jumped up to the roof.

"So what are we going to do, we don't know what their house looks like." Kagome said

"So we can't plan any form of attack until we know the blue prints of the house." Ayame said

"Well we are meeting them write after school so that we can drive with them, so there is no time to go to there house." Sango said, sipping on her soda.

"Um Sango we don't even know where their house is." Ayame said, while the rest of the group sweat dropped.

"We can't contact Naraku, because he calls us so our information link there is nothing." Kagome said, finishing her lunch.

"We will take this opportunity tonight to scope out their house, and attack them the next day." Rin said, formulating a plan.

"Agree?" Rin asked

The girls nodded.

All the girls had finished their lunches and were ready to go.

"Ok we have ten minutes before lunch ends, why don't we go do a little observing." Sango said, winking.

"Be careful remember two are full demons one is a half demon and the other has special powers to which we are still unclear of." Ayame said

They nodded and then jumped down to the ground.

_**Ya4**_

"Those girls, there is something special about them." Koga said

"Yeah well they are from a different place so they are different from the girls around here." Sesshomaru said

"But there was something that was different about there spirit's like, they were fighters." Koga said.

"Did you see the look the girls exchanged when Kikyo came up?" Miroku said

"Are they related or something?" Inuyasha said.

"Well they have different last names though." Sesshomaru said

"Yes but they all came together to this school, at the same time." Koga said

"They look nothing alike but act as one." Inuyasha said.

"Yes very strange, they are strong in spirit." Miroku said, daydreaming.

The other Ya4 sweat dropped.

"Should I?" Inuyasha said.

They all nodded.

Inuyasha picked up a rock and threw it at Miroku's head waking him up from his day dream.

Miroku was now holding his head.

"Do you think it was such a good idea to invite them to our house?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know, if there is more to them then they put on, then we could be in trouble." Sesshomaru said

"Wouldn't be the first time out money has gotten us in trouble." Koga said

"Yes but these girls look harmless, it's not like they can fight." Inuyasha said

"Yeah we are the best with sword fighting, and Koga and Miroku are best at fist fighting among other things."

"So even if they did try and hurt us there is nothing they can do, we would over power them." Sesshomaru said, thinking surgically

"Well to be on the safe side, we should probably do some back round checks and check out their house." Inuyasha said.

"So that way even if they did attack we would have the upper hand." Koga said, getting the plan.

"Well why don't we start that now, call your assistance and tell them to do a back round check and I will have mine get blue prints of their house." Sesshomaru said.

All nodded and walked off.

_Once they all left, everything was silent everyone had left._

"Well appears that they are smarter than they look." Kagome said, landing on the ground after jumping out of the tree the Ya4 were in.

"We should probably have our people put up fire walls against their searches, if they find out about us before we can figure out about them, we could lose our cover." Rin said, jumping down like Kagome did.

"I'll call right now." Sango said, getting out her cell and dialing.

"They are more aware about people after them, we are going to have to be extra careful with this case." Ayame said, jumping down.

"Yeah if they have people who can do back round checks that quick we aren't dealing with the usual rich tycoon." Kagome said

"Ok, James has the team ready for anything they can possibly try to find out about us." Sango said, putting away her cell

"What about people trying to get blueprints of pictures of our house?" Rin asked.

"They closed the gate and are getting the air space shut off in about two minutes." Sango said.

"Girls hold it we have company." Kagome said, looking around and detecting the person.

"Behind that wall!" Kagome said.

Sango threw her chain and brought the person there by the foot.

It was a small fox, with bright orange hair and a fluffy tail.

"What are you doing squirt, let me guess you are a spy." Sango said

The bell rang.

"Ok we have two minutes to get to class, give him to me!" Kagome said, grabbing the fox.

She threw him into a tree with a hole in the middle and put a priestess shield around it.

"There, let's get to class and have someone get him." Kagome said.

They ran off to class.

**_Gym Class..._**

"Hello you must be my new students." A young woman said.

"Yes I am Kagome, this is Sango, Rin, and Ayame." Kagome said, pointing out all of her friends.

"I am Ms. McFearson, I will be your gym teacher for the rest of the year." Ms. McFearson said

Ms. McFearson was about 5'5 with dark brown hair. She had blue eyes and was white skinned, she was wearing some trendy American Eagle outfit.

"Class today we will be trying out a new curriculum the school has given me, we will be learning about fighting." Ms. McFearson said

"Now you guys get to chose, do you want to do fighting with tools or fist fighting?" She asked.

Everyone talked and then decided on fighting with tools.

Everyone separated into groups of four.

"You know this seems just a little bit too much of an accident that we would all of a sudden start fighting, which hasn't ever been done before in this school as soon as we arrive." Kagome said, picking out some arrows and a bow.

"Yeah but the Ya4 wouldn't have enough time to get that kind of power to get a grant that fast." Sango said, picking up her Hirikose.

"But why else there isn't anyone with that kind of power." Rin said, picking up two swords.

"Isn't it funny that there just so happens to be all the weapons that we use, even though they are so rare." Ayame said, picking up a sword with a special blade.

"Well let's do some research about that tonight, right now this is the perfect opportunity to spy on our subjects." Kagome said, walking over to two spaces away.

"Hey girls, come over here!" Inuyasha yelled.

HE was instantly swarmed by all the girls in the gym class except the Kag, San, Rin, and Ayame.

"Not you I wanted the new girls!" Inuyasha said, pushing away all the girls.

Kag, San, Rin, and Ayame walked over past all the death glares the others were giving.

"Whats up guys?" Rin asked

"We wanted to know if you would fight with us." Sesshomaru said

"Hang on for just one minute!" Sango said grabbing all of her friends and running into a hall.

"Well we should be able to see if they really can fight now." Inuyasha said, drawing out his sword.

"Yes but isn't it strange that we would all of a sudden start this?" Miroku said

"Shut up Miroku, you think too much." Koga said.

_**The girls**_

"We can't fight them like we normally fight; we would be giving away who we are and be arrested for murder with all the people around." Kagome said

"So we have two options, one we can turn them down, or we can fight at low power but some of us have a history." Rin said, looking at the three who are now giving her the innocent eyes trick.

"Just go for the girly girl thing and that means no fighting like you would for training!" Rin said

"Fine, yesh first you take away our daggers now you are taking away our fighting style. It's not like we would hurt them that much." Kagome said, pouting.

"Whatever lets just go." Rin said, walking ahead of the girls.

"Ok well fight you guys, but please go easy on us." Rin said, putting her hands together followed by the rest of the girls.

The guys held back a laugh and grabbed their partners.

**_KagInu_**

"So you are an archer?" Inuyasha asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, been doing it since I was little." Kagome said stinging an arrow.

"Ok let's begin." Inuyasha said, coming right at her.

"Don't think so, take this!" Kagome said, dogging and then shooting an arrow barley missing Inuyasha.

"Ha you missed!" Inuyasha said

"That's what you think." Kagome said, in a whisper.

SessRin

"Shouldn't you try that with one sword?" Sesshomaru said

"No, its ok I like using two." Rin said, getting into a fighting stance.

Sesshomaru nodded and then got into one as well.

Sesshomaru went straight for Rin.

Rin crossed her swords and as soon as his attack hit she pushed him back.

"Well it looks like you know a thing or two about sword fighting." Sesshomaru said

"Yeah well I was barley able to hold your attack back." Rin said, trying to not show off.

"Well come on, lets get going." Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled and launched at him.

**_AyameKoga_**

"I don't really like fighting with swords, how about you?" Ayame said

"Yeah, what do you say that we put our swords in their sheaths and get down to real fighting?" Ayame said.

"Sounds good." Koga said, putting the sword on his belt and getting in fighting stance

Koga launched at her aiming for her legs, she jumped and took both of her legs and wrapped them around his waist and threw him.

Koga hit the mat and looked at the girl smiling.

"AYAME!" everyone could hear from the three girls fighting. (K, s, r.)

"Sorry about that, it's a move I was taught and I love using it." Ayame said, trying to make up for the throw.

"Ok, well, that move won't work again." Koga said grinning.

Koga got up and hit her legs making her fall onto the mat.

Ayame smiled, this was going to be interesting.

She got up and did a flying kick.

**_MirSang_**

"So that is an interesting weapon you chose, why did you chose is a staff?" Sango asked

"I was trained as a monk so that is what I like to use, but that is also what I could say about your weapon." Miroku said

"It is a weapon that I was always festinated by so I decided to try it and I loved it." Sango said, with a smile.

"Ok well let's begin." Miroku said

Miroku sprinted forward and brought it down towards her legs and Sango jumped and brought her Hirikose down and missed him by an inch.

Miroku smiled and was about to attack when Sango's weapon came flying at him.

He held his staff to try and stop it and ducked and let the weapon go right above him.

"Ha you missed." Miroku said getting ready to attack.

Sango brought a finger up and made a motion for Miroku to turn around.

Miroku turned around and saw Hirikose coming right at him.

He dodged and got a small scratch on his face.

Sango caught it with ease.

"You ok, I thought that you would have been prepared for it coming back." Sango said

"Ok, come-on lets get going." Miroku said, coming at Sango.

Miroku dodged the Hirikose and got behind Sango.

"Where did he?" Sango said, when here eyes when wide.

"PERVERT!" Sango said bringing her arm around and punching Miroku in the face.

**_after school_**

The Ya4 were waiting outside the school for their partners to arrive.

"That Ayame has one heck of a kick." Koga said, rubbing his sore leg from where she kicked him.

"Kagome is scary when she gets a bow in her hand." Inuyasha said, thinking back to gym class.

"Rin is a lot tougher then she looks." Sesshomaru said, twitching.

"All I'll have to say is that Sango has a powerful right hook." Miroku said, while the rest of the Ya4 looked at his huge mark.

"Hey guys were here!" Sango screamed, driving the red convertible, while the other girls looked like they were about to die.

"THANK KAMI WE LIVED!" Ayame said, raising her hands.

"What my driving isn't that bad." Sango said, turning around to see the two passengers in the back K.O.ed.

_**Convertible:**_

_**Sango – Ayame**_

_**Kagome - Rin**_

"Whatever, let's just go we can wake them up when we get there." Sango said, hitting the gas.

The boys sweat dropped and got into their silver convertible, with

_**Convertible:**_

_**Miroku – Koga**_

_**Inu - Fluffy**_

"Um, Miroku are you sure you are ready to drive, after all you just got your license back." Inuyasha said putting the child safety lock on his seat belt.

"Oh come on you act like that was the first time I got it suspended for dangerous driving."

"If you ask me those drivers were the dangerous ones." Miroku said, putting the car in gear and going from 1 to 80 in 2 seconds.

The girls followed close behind with Sango matching all of Miroku's moves, only a couple of passengers remaining conscious.

With less bystanders remaining safe.

Miroku finally slowed down and came up to a huge gate.

"Wow their mansion is almost as big as ours eh Rin?" Sango said.

"Rin are you even listing?" Sango said, looking over at her passenger.

Rin X.X

"Can you believe Rin fainted?" Sango said, looking back to her other two passengers.

Kagome X.X

Ayame X.X

"What got into them?" Sango said, shaking her shoulders and following Miroku into the driveway.

* * *

The guard waved the two cars on.

She went into the hut and picked up the radio.

"Step two complete." She said into the microphone.

"Good, now complete step three." Naraku said, from the microphone.

"Yes." She said.

"Are Kagura and Kanna in place?" Naraku asked.

"Yes and waiting for their signal." She said.

"Good, very good, precede Kikyo." Naraku said.

"Yes Lord Naraku." Kikyo said, taking off the costume and grabbing her gun.

She hung up the radio and turned to the real guard.

"Thanks for the rope and extra gun, now you just stay here for a while." Kikyo said, with no emotion.

She walked up the drive way, clicking the gun.

* * *

"Hey Sango, nice driving." Miroku said, waking up his brothers.

"Same to you." Sango said, standing with her already awake partners.

"Well, we will get the materials, meet you in a sec!" Sango said, opening the trunk.

The Ya4 went inside.

"Get your stuff lady's, looks like our window of opportunity just opened." Sango said, grabbing a knife from under the car with three extras, giving one to each of her friends.

"Well, I guess we might as well do the killing tonight, would save us a lot of time." Rin said

They hid their knifes in their clothes and walked into the house with the History Materials.


	3. Chapter 3 Shot, yet loved

Hello, everyone I am writing this chapter for the second time. Last time my 'friend', which I am now reconsidering, showed up and my parents said I had to get off. So now 20 pages of hard work, gone! Do not be surprised if I take a long time to update, for I am having major computer troubles. However, they could clear up tomorrow so does not look at this story for weeks on end. Anyway, I hope I can remember everything I wrote. Grr and I would have updated Sat or Sun but you had better blame Ashley my friend, her pen name is Yaffie16. So please yell at her! Wish me luck see you at the bottom! Ja ne!  
  
Review answers –  
  
Siren of Erised – Ok I am making this one extra long so that you can have romance in the beginning and a battle at the end, I hear one complaint out of you, and you have been warned.  
  
Rain_eyes – here is your battle  
  
SilentSlayer – Inuyasha Kagome all the way!  
  
Grammer_girl – not on your life, Mr. Childs would kill me! (She is a girl in my real American Cutlers class, which is one of the classes in this story!)  
  
2_much_sugar_4_my_own_good – Here comes the battle all dressed in red!  
  
I_love_me – Ashley why did you review twice?  
  
Inu+Kag=4ever – here you go!  
  
Early_birl – I know I was just really busy  
  
More_than_I_seem – yes they do!  
  
MintlovesSR – I made a special Sesshy Rin thing in here, which I rather made for the rest but you help me think of doing it for the eight characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ recap ~~~~~  
  
Kikyo has snuck in the building, the group is now entering the mansion and the girls are ready to do the killing.  
  
(Yeah I know sucky recap but give me a break I cannot remember what I wrote!)  
  
~~~~~~~~ U~V ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 - Shot, yet loved.  
  
~~~~ U~V ~~~  
  
Kikyo watched the girls walk into the house and smiled.  
  
'They don't suspect a thing.' Kikyo thought jumping in an open window near the tree.  
  
Kagome stopped an inch from the door and looked up.  
  
"Hey Kag is something wrong?" Rin said, walking over to her friend.  
  
"I thought I sensed something." Kagome said, still looking up at the window.  
  
"Kagome you have been over work for a while, remember the roof, you are probably just imagining things." Sango said, walking over to her friend.  
  
"Maybe you right." Kagome said, and then walked with her friends into the house.  
  
~~~~ Kikyo ~~~~~  
  
"I thought there was a reason she was the leader, so I am going to have to hide my powers, and Kagura and Kanna that goes for you to." Kikyo said, looking at her accomplices.  
  
"There is a power in her that we are not aware of, we should be careful and take her out first." Kagura said, closing her fan.  
  
"We shouldn't attack them all at once, they will over power us." Kanna said, they all nodded and then disappeared.  
  
~~~~ Kagome ~~~~  
  
"So what country are you girls doing?" Kagome asked, smiling at her friends.  
  
"Well Fluffy and I are do Japan and a stir fry." Rin said a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Fluffy is that a nick name!" Ayame said, blocking Rin's path.  
  
"Well..."Rin said, taking a step back.  
  
"Doesn't sound like a nick name, sounds like a pet name!" Kagome said, joining Ayame.  
  
"Rin you were the last one I would have suspected to fall in love with her target, you know the rules." Sango said, pulling Kagome and Ayame away from Rin so they could keep walking.  
  
"Are you thinking of the story of Mikoni?" Kagome said, looking over at her friend.  
  
"Who is Mikoni?" Rin said.  
  
"Oh yeah, you came in to late to hear the legend about her." Ayame said, seeming to be in a different world.  
  
"How do you know that it is a legend?" Kagome said, looking over at Ayame.  
  
"Well someone tell me what the legend is!" Rin said, standing in front of all of them.  
  
"Sango you are the best at telling it." Ayame said.  
  
"Ok, Mikoni was the best mercenary in the sisterhood of JM, (Japanese Mercenary's) she worked alone and looked down on everyone," Sango said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Until one day when she was given a mission to get an ordinary business man." Kagome said, helping the story.  
  
"Hey I am telling the story! Now leaving from where Kagome left off, she infiltrated as one of his business guest, and they met every day for a week." Sango said, giving Kagome the evil eye.  
  
"She was supposing to kill him on the first night but something stopped her, but she couldn't bring herself to kill him no matter how much she tried." Ayame said, receiving a death glare from Sango.  
  
"On the seventh day of the week, she resigned from the job; she was the first mercenary ever to do so." Kagome said, and then was chased by Sango.  
  
"She resigned to be with the man, but it wasn't for long, for on the next day she was killed by the very man who hired her." Ayame said, and joined Kagome being chased.  
  
"The man wasn't killed for they wanted him to suffer by living a life without his love; he eventually went crazy and killed himself." Sango said, tripping Kagome and Ayame.  
  
"Right after that there was the new law that no mercenary can resign from a job, for the worry that others would follow Mikoni path." Kagome said, holding her head.  
  
"What a terrible story." Rin said, looking down at the ground.  
  
The girls continued walking.  
  
"Yes, but that is the life of a mercenary." Kagome said a sad look on her face.  
  
"Let's just forget about that and do our job, we have procrastinated long enough, Naraku is going to be mad if we exceeded our amount of time." Ayame said.  
  
"Yes, it has already been three days since we took the job." Rin said, looking worried.  
  
(Ok it has been like a weekend thing.)  
  
~~~~ The Ya4 ~~~~  
  
"Do you think it was such a good idea to invite them to our house?" Inuyasha said, looking over at his brothers.  
  
"Well it wouldn't have been the first time our money would have gotten us in trouble." Koga said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Yes, but they don't pose that much of a threat, they are just four teenaged girls!" Miroku said a smile on his face.  
  
Inuyasha picked up a coaster and threw it at Miroku hitting him square in the face.  
  
"Yes but if there is more to them then what they seem, we are in trouble." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Well lets just be on our guard, don't let any of them get to you." Koga said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, well, I didn't know hand holding and hugging were part of today's gym class." Inuyasha said, trying to hold back a laugh as his brothers face turns red.  
  
"Well I um, what about you and Kagome you were looking pretty friendly with your hand around her shoulder under the sakura tree!" Koga said, trying to get the spotlight off him.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "What about Miroku and Sango sharing a soda at lunch." Inuyasha said, with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
Miroku was unprepared for this and gulped.  
  
"I can't believe my own brothers would sink as low as to actually show feelings for people they just met." Sesshomaru said a dignified look on his face.  
  
"HEY FLUFFY!" Rin said, coming up behind him hugging his neck.  
  
Sesshomaru looked like someone had just shot him in the foot.  
  
"Fluffy has some explaining to do!" Inuyasha said, rolling up his sleeve.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at all three of his brothers who looked like they were going to hurt him.  
  
"Rin I think it is time we leave!" Sesshomaru said, scooping up Rin bridal style and running out the open window upstairs.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Kagome said, looking at the three brothers who now had sweat drops.  
  
"Well Inuyasha you still have something to explain." Miroku said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah." Koga said, and then looked at where Inuyasha had been.  
  
"Where did he go?" Miroku said, looking around.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Sango said, looking at the spot Kagome used to be.  
  
"She left her note book." Ayame said, holding up a blue note book, with little hearts, with Inuyasha name in it.  
  
Sango and Ayame looked at the notebook with wide eyes.  
  
"What is on the notebook?" Miroku said, walking over to Sango.  
  
"Nothing!" Ayame said, grabbing the notebook and throwing it out the window and into the convertible.  
  
"But.." Miroku said, but Sango grabbed him and gave a warning look.  
  
"Why don't we get going on that science project!" Miroku said, and then ran out the door with Sango close behind.  
  
"ok that was random." Ayame said, looking at the spot Sango and Miroku had just been.  
  
"We come on lets go, I have some things ready for our country." Koga said, offering Ayame his arm  
  
"Great, let's go!" Ayame said, accepting his arm with a smile on her face.  
  
~~~~ Fluffy and Rin ~~~~ (this one is for you MintlovesSR)  
  
Fluffy jumped up a couple floors till they arrived at a room with gold walls, a computer and desk, mirror, love seat (couch), coffee table, tree, balcony, fire place, a grandfather clock, and a huge picture of a beautiful woman.  
  
"Wow this is a beautiful room." Rin said, walking around and then stopped to look at the picture.  
  
"Thanks, do you like that picture?" Sesshomaru said, waking up next to Rin.  
  
"Yes, she is beautiful, who is she?" Rin said, looking at her face.  
  
The woman in the picture had long black hair flowing down to the ground, she had blue eyeliner and brown eyes, and she had many layers in her kimono, which was a beautiful red. She had very little color in her skin but only added to the beauty, she had what looked like a very small smile on her face.  
  
"She was my mother." Sesshomaru said, his hair covering his eyes.  
  
"Oh I am sorry." Rin said, looking away.  
  
"No don't feel bad it happened along time ago." Sesshomaru said hugging Rin from the back.  
  
"Thanks, I thought I hurt you." Rin said, turning around, looking up into his golden eyes.  
  
Her eyes enchanted Sesshomaru they held each other close.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned in closer.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Rin said, but then was silenced by his lips.  
  
Rin closed her eyes and kissed him back.  
  
Suddenly the clock chimed seven.  
  
They separated immediately a blush on their faces.  
  
"I guess we should get that project done." Rin said, trying to hide the blush on her face.  
  
"Yeah!" Sesshomaru said, walking over to the computer.  
  
'Oh boy the girls are going to kill me. However, for some reason I do not really care, I seem... Oh, no I am becoming like Mikoni! I have to go threw with the killing though, if I do not only will Sesshomaru and I be killed but also all my sisters will, I cannot do that to them. My bond to my sisters is supposed to be the strongest thing in the entire world to a mercenary. I could never live with myself know that I caused the death of my sisters. I have to go threw with the mission. I just hope I can.' Rin thought, touching her lips and walking over to Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes.  
  
~~~~ Sango and Miroku ~~~~  
  
Sango and Miroku walked down the many hallways to a room identical to Sesshomaru's room except that the main colors were black and purple.  
  
"So Sango, what country do you want to do?" Miroku said, trying to get a hand behind  
  
"I don't know, haven't thought about it." Sango said, staring out the window.  
  
"How about France it is the country of Love." Miroku said, hooking an arm around Sango's shoulder.  
  
Sango blushed.  
  
"Ok what kind of food?" Sango said, leaning in and putting her head on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Um how about bread, we have a cook here that can make the best bread you ever tasted." Miroku said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Sounds good." Sango said, putting her face just a little closer to his.  
  
"You have the best eyes." Miroku said, leaning his face to meet Sango.  
  
Miroku and Sango closed their eyes and put their arms around each other.  
  
"Sir I have the, oh my, I am sorry!" The house cleaner said, and then ran out the door.  
  
Miroku and Sango pulled apart and had huge blushes along with smiles on their faces.  
  
'The first time I get to kiss a girl and she doesn't slap me, and a house keeper walks in! I AM CURSED!' Miroku thought.  
  
"Time to get to work on the history of the bread." Sango said, walking over to the computer.  
  
Miroku got a laptop from couch.  
  
'I can't believe I got my first kiss, from my target none the less. I am going to be in so much trouble, it is forbidden to have a relationship with a target! My sisters and I will be in grate danger.' Sango thought as she looked around the room and the forest to see if there was any sign of another mercenary or spy. Once satisfied her began to type, but all that was going in her mind was Miroku.  
  
'I never thought I would ever find another mercenary like Mikoni, let alone that is would be me. What am I going do?' Sango said, looking over at Miroku will a frown, and tear coming out her eyes.  
  
~~~ Ayame and Koga ~~~ (There is a little bit of history of their group in here!)  
  
Ayame and Koga slowly walked down the mansion.  
  
"So what country do you want to do?" Ayame said, walking hand and hand with Koga.  
  
"Um how about Poland, that would be something no one has done. Koga said, putting a hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"Sounds good, then how about we make Pirogues !" Ayame said.  
  
(ok for though of you who don't know what Pirogues are they are potatoes in noodles with a little bit of cheese in the potatoes, served normally with onions. I am polish so I have these when my grandmother makes them. One word YUM! That is my opinion! Sorry about the spelling of them I could not find the right way to spell them so I just let spell checker decide.)  
  
"I take it you like them." Koga said, laughing a little.  
  
"Yeah my mom used to make them." Ayame said, a tear falling from her eyes.  
  
"Hey it's ok, my mom died a long time ago to but now I have my brothers. I see them every day at school and dinner, so it isn't like I am totally alone and you have your friends Kagome, Rin, Sango and now you have me." Koga said, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"You mean that you only see your brothers at school and dinner, don't you ever get lonely?" Ayame said, propping herself up a little to look into his eyes.  
  
"I couldn't live like that, being alone, again." Ayame said, saying the last part very, very softly.  
  
Koga took Ayame and kissed her softly and Ayame depend the kiss, remember some afoul memory's, she needed him right now.  
  
Flash Back – (This is how Ayame became a mercenary and met her sister.)  
  
A ten-year-old Ayame was in an ordinary looking house, on a couch watching television.  
  
"Ayame time for lunch!" A young woman called from what was the kitchen of the house.  
  
"Coming haha!" Ayame said, happily.  
  
Ayame turned off the television and ran to the door, only to trip on the control.  
  
She heard a door being knocked down in the kitchen.  
  
"Who are you, what do you want." Her mother said.  
  
Ayame ran to the door quietly and then looked threw a crack to the kitchen.  
  
What she was three men cornering her mother.  
  
"You really thought that you could escape, you owe us your first born child, which was the agreement. Now instead of taking your child we shall kill you then it." The man said, with long dark hair and red eyes. He brought out a gun and shot her mother in her head.  
  
"AYAME RUN!" The mother got out before she was killed.  
  
Ayame backed away from the door and ran out an open window.  
  
"There she is get her!" The man said, as his two sidekicks ran after her.  
  
Ayame ran behind the house to the woods.  
  
"Get her!" She kept hearing behind her.  
  
Ayame just kept running, getting scratched and hurt from all the moku.  
  
She came to a river, the currant very fast.  
  
She heard the men just a little bit behind her and she turned to the river again.  
  
She gulped and dove in.  
  
Ten seconds later the men arrived.  
  
"She is gone, she must have jumped in." One of the men said.  
  
"she will die that river currant is to strong for a little girl." The other man said.  
  
"Look if anyone asked, we killed her." The headman said, and they turned around and walked out of the woods.  
  
About five miles down the river Ayame crawled up the bank, gasping badly.  
  
~~~ 3 weeks later ~~~  
  
Ayame was barley surviving on berries and ect..., which she found in the woods.  
  
"Don't let him get away!" She heard a young girl scream.  
  
Ayame ran over to be she heard it and hid behind a tree.  
  
She saw two young girls her age, one with a bow, one with a boomerang.  
  
"I got him!" The girl with the bow said, and hit the man in the collar with her arrow.  
  
The girl with the pink shields came up and knocked him out.  
  
He fell to the ground.  
  
"Sango we have company." The girl with blue shields said, looking around.  
  
"Where is it Kagome?" Sango said, getting her sword out.  
  
Ayame tried to back away.  
  
"There!" Kagome screamed and Sango jumped in front of Ayame.  
  
"Who are you!" Sango said, holding out her sword to Ayame.  
  
Ayame put her arms in front of her head.  
  
"Sango down, looks like she is hurt." Kagome said, running over to her friend.  
  
"Hi, I am Kagome who are you?" Kagome said, holding out her hand.  
  
Ayame cautiously put out her hand.  
  
"I am Ayame." She said, in a scared tone.  
  
"What are you doing here." Sango said, her hand still on her sword hilt.  
  
"My mother was killed and three men chased me down here, I have been here for three weeks. I am really lost." Ayame said, tears starting to come out of her eyes.  
  
"It is ok, why don't you come with us?" Kagome said, helping Ayame up.  
  
Ayame nodded and looked at Sango.  
  
Sango had walked over and picked up the knocked out man.  
  
"Sango is nice once you earn her trust." Kagome said, closing her eyes in a friendly manner.  
  
~~~ after they dropped off the guy and are at the mansion ~~~  
  
"Ayame do you have any experience in fighting?" Kagome said, sitting on the couch.  
  
"I have a little bit of experience in karate." Ayame said, shyly.  
  
"Perfect, Ayame would you like to join our group?" Sango said, extending a hand to her.  
  
"Yes, I don't have anyone's on earth, I really need some family." Ayame said, a smile on her face and extended her hand.  
  
"Then welcome sister." Kagome said, hugging Ayame and Sango.  
  
"Yes welcome sister Ayame." Sango said, a smile on her face.  
  
End flashback –  
  
'Yes that is how I became a mercenary and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love my sisters more than anything does. No, matter what I refuse to put them in danger. However, Koga is so sweet, how can I possibly betray him? No, I must kill him, for the safety of my sisters and me. I just hope I can.' Ayame thought ending the kiss.  
  
Koga wiped the tears from her eyes and hugs her tight.  
  
~~~ Kagome and Inuyasha ~~~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had arrived at the room identical to Miroku and Sesshomaru's.  
  
They were all done with their project and gave the recipe to housekeeper to give to the cook.  
  
"So now what do you want to do?" Kagome said, her head on Inuyasha's should, him rubbing her back slowly.  
  
"I am quiet content here." Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome raised her eyes to meet Inuyasha's.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes." Inuyasha said, leaning down to Kagome.  
  
Kagome blushed, but could not get away form his eyes.  
  
'I am suppose to be the leader of our group and here I am falling in love with my target. However, I cannot help it he treats me like a real person instead of what a usual man would treat a woman. He treats me like someone he has know for his whole life,' Kagome thought and leaned up to meet his lips and she closed her eyes.  
  
(Ok I watched a program on how Japanese men with geisha's and they said it was a great honor to have an affair with a geisha! I do not get that, and I do not want to get it! That is what I am getting that part out of.)  
  
'No I have to kill him, if I don't our whole family will be killed, I can't do that to my sisters.' Kagome thought touching the knife but backed away like It was made of hot coal.  
  
'I cant, I do not want to!' Kagome thought as she now put the hand on Inuyasha's back.  
  
Kagomes eyes suddenly shot open, she sensed it.  
  
'There is a great evil power here.' Kagome thought and reluctantly pulled away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha I have to get my notebook! The girls could black mail me for a year with what is in there." Kagome said, giving Inuyasha a quick kiss and then running out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok all groups have finished there projects and now are just relaxing in the rooms on opposite ends of the mansion. The room she is running to is in the middle of the castle on the top floor, which is four floors up. These girls all have super senses but Kagomes is the sharpest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Back to Kagome~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran down the halls, closing her eyes trying to sense where the power was coming from.  
  
She ran stairway after stairway going up and down left and right.  
  
"They are just toying with me, I need to know where the real power is coming from." Kagome said, stopping and concentrating on where the grates power was coming from.  
  
"There!" Kagome said, running down a hallway grabbing her knife and kicking down the door.  
  
The room was a circle shape with stained glass windows with angles in them. It was dark the only light coming from the moon which made the room look half-colorful half dark.  
  
(Ok for though of you who know Sailor Moon, that is where I am getting the designs it is in the final battle of the Neptune-Uranus series)  
  
Kagome walked into the room and tried to sense where the power is coming from.  
  
"Welcome Kagome Higurashi," A creepy voice said, seeming to come from everywhere.  
  
Kagome got in fighting stance and tried to find where the power was coming from.  
  
'This power seems to come from everywhere, how can I defend when I am angst an enemy that is everywhere.' Kagome thought, dodging a blow from a co nor of the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome said, attacking the Connor only to find that it was empty.  
  
"The leader of the great Crimson doesn't even know that, your reputation is too high." The voice said, hitting Kagomes arm with a bullet.  
  
"Ah!" Kagome screamed, she grasped her shoulder in pain, but got up to fight.  
  
'that voice sounded different from the first one, does that mean there is more than one fighter in this room?' Kagome though, dodging a round of bullets shot at her.  
  
~~~~~ Everyone else ~~~~  
  
Sango, Rin and Ayame heads shot up when they heard the scream.  
  
"Kagome is in trouble." They all said, and ran out the door.  
  
The men followed them but were being left behind.  
  
~~~~ Kagome ~~~~~  
  
Kagome had been hit on her arm and could no longer hold the knife.  
  
'How am I going to get out of this one?' Kagome thought, as she jumped and kept being scratched by the bullets.  
  
Kagome landed on one knee holding one arm.  
  
"The leader of the great Crimson killers, down on one knee in front of her enemy." The voice said, laughingly.  
  
"No, we are not killers, we just hurt them so they will not put up a fight." Kagome said, trying not to be fooled by the voice.  
  
"That may be what you think, but do you really think that is true." The voice said, coming up behind her.  
  
Kagome jumped out of the way of the bullet.  
  
"You shall die for all the lives you have taken." The voice said, aiming from three different directions and aimed at Kagomes head.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" three voices came.  
  
Kagome looked up to see her sisters protecting her.  
  
"Well if it isn't the whole family?" The voices said, circling them,  
  
"Kagome what is going on?" Rin asked, holding her knife up to defend against bullets.  
  
"I sensed a great power and followed it to here, girls these people know everything about us, and are trying to kill us." Kagome said, holding her arm and standing in the middle of the girls.  
  
"We have to fight them." Rin said, attacking a place where the bullets were coming from.  
  
"Ah!" Rin screamed, she had been shot in her leg.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Ya4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku had met up looking for the girls.  
  
"Kagome said that she had to go get a notebook, but had a very weird look on her face, so I followed her." Inuyasha said, following Kagomes scent down the hallways.  
  
"Yeah well Sango just ran out of the room after saying 'Kagome is in danger'." Miroku said, trying to keep up with the rest.  
  
"I smell blood." Inuyasha said, running on all fours now.  
  
The rest joined him and ran faster.  
  
The came to a door.  
  
"It won't come down!" Sesshomaru said, pounding against the door with his shoulder.  
  
"Sesshomaru get out of the way!" Inuyasha said, and brought out the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha said, as the door disincarnated.  
  
What they came upon was Rin blocking bullets with a knife, while blood coming out of her leg.  
  
Ayame had her knife holding up a gun trying to fight back but almost being shot in the head. She was bleeding from her shoulder but was still fighting.  
  
Kagome was holding her arm and jumping away from the bullets being shot.  
  
Sango was without a weapon and was down on one leg, she was knocked out and being protected by Rin.  
  
"What is going on?" Inuyasha said, everyone looked at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, help." Kagome said, falling down on one leg.  
  
"We shall meet again." The figure said, and flew out the open window on a feather with Sango in tow.  
  
"Sango, no!" Kagome said, trying to jump to get her, but only getting an inch before falling down on her back.  
  
Ayame fell to the ground.  
  
"Sango, no." Ayame screamed, tears coming out of her eyes,  
  
Ayame fell unconscious.  
  
Rin fell to the ground, but Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, what is going on." Inuyasha asked trying to comfort her.  
  
"Inuyasha, take us home, we can't go to a hospital, we need to get ready and you guys need to get to a safe location." Kagome said, handing Inuyasha a cell phone.  
  
"Dial the first number; tell him it is a complete emergency from rain." Kagome said, and then fell unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his brothers, "What should we do?" Inuyasha said, tears coming from his eyes as he held Kagome tight.  
  
"Do you trust her?" Sesshomaru asked, no expression except for sadness over Rin, who was now resting in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"Yes, she wouldn't trust me like this, unless she trusted me, so I shall trust her." Inuyasha said sureness in his voice.  
  
Inuyasha open the cell phone and pressed one.  
  
"Hello, Lady Kagome?" A voice said from the other end.  
  
"This is Inuyasha Yayon; Kagome is badly hurt and told me to call you." Inuyasha said, moving a piece of hair from her face.  
  
"What about the other three Crimson?" The voice said, worry in his voice.  
  
"Ayame and Rin are in the same condition and Sango was kidnapped." Inuyasha told him, looking over at Miroku who was looking at the spot where she was taken.  
  
"Someone will be over momentarily, come with them." The voice said, and then hung up.  
  
"I wonder if they live close." Koga said, sitting down with Ayame in his arms.  
  
"I don't know, but why wouldn't they want us to take them to a hospital." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What did those three people want with the girls?" Koga said, tears in his blue eyes.  
  
They heard a helicopter land outside and ran out with the girls.  
  
"Get in now!" a voice said, waving them in.  
  
The Ya4 went inside the helicopter and the girls rested in their arms.  
  
"It's my entire fault." Inuyasha heard Kagome whisper repeatedly.  
  
"Kagome, what was all that about." Inuyasha said, sitting Kagome up so that her shoulder would not pain her as much.  
  
"I have let my sisters down; Sango will die because of me." Kagome said, in a dead tone.  
  
"I think I can explain." A man said, appearing in a butler's suit.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha said, bringing Kagome back into a protective holding.  
  
"I am James, a friend of the girls; I can see Kagome is in no form to tell you anything." James said no expression on his face.  
  
"Who were though people attacking us, why were they after the girls, where was Sango taken!" Miroku said a sad look on his face.  
  
"I will answer you questions to the best of my ability, we still don't know who the people were, but they were obviously skilled. The girls haven't lost a battle for as long as I have known them." James said, looking like he was in deep thought.  
  
"What do you mean they haven't lost a battle?" Sesshomaru said, looking down at Rin's face.  
  
"Well, Kagome must have a good reason for intrusting you, for she hasn't done that with anyone but her sisters. So I shall tell you their secret which you must never utter again." James said, he could feel them descending.  
  
"They are mercenaries, not by choice, but under force." James said, sadness infiltrating his eyes.  
  
"Mercenaries?" Koga said, looking at Ayame with disbelief.  
  
"Come we must get the girls into the medical room." James said, opening the door.  
  
Inuyasha and the others were still in a state of shock.  
  
James led them to a secure room, threw many hallways down into a safe door open room.  
  
There Kagome, Ayame and Rin where taken away into the light of the room.  
  
"Wait, where are they going?" Inuyasha said, trying to run after them but, being stopped by two of the nurses.  
  
"You shall see them after surgery and then you may see them." James said, leading them upstairs.  
  
"I shall tell you the story of the Crimson sisters." James said.  
  
~~~~~~~~Japanese Translation ~~~~~~~  
  
haha – mother  
  
moku – tree/wood  
  
~~~~~~~~Preview~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and the others learn about the girls past. Kagome is convinced that Sango being kidnapped is her fault. Now she is trying to go out of battle, it is up to Inuyasha to stop her before she kills herself. Miroku has gone into a state of depression. What he has gone to find Sango by himself? Can they save him before he kills himself? Sesshomaru is helping Rin with her past. Ayame is still unconscious. The girls are attacked again; can the boys save the girls before it is too late?  
  
~~~~~~Final Note ~~~~~~  
  
I am so sorry this was so late, but I have been busy and it would have been posted on Saturday if Ashley had not showed up and deleted it! I have been working on this chapter and there is a big battle coming up. I do not know weather it will be next chapter or the one after that. Probably chapter 4, because the next is going to be dealing with Miroku/Sango situation, the people finding out and helping the girls. However, I could use suggestions, because I do not know what you want! So I am guessing her, I will put extra romance scenes in the next chapter if you ask, but be specific. Oh, I want some happy birthdays! My birthday is May 3rd! I WANT HAPPY BIRTHDAYS OR I WILL NOT UPDATE! Thanks a lot!  
  
Love,  
  
Sakurascent 


	4. Chapter 4 Crimsion tears

Hello everyone, sorry I have not updated in a long time but I have been studying for my finals and other junk I hate to do. So moving on, I have been trying to think about the story of the girls it took me a while to come up with something good. Therefore, here is chapter four of Unsuspecting Victims. There is going to be another twist to this story so hope you like it!  
  
Love, Sakurascent  
  
Unsuspecting Victims   
  
Unsuspecting Victims   
  
Chapter four – Crimson tears  
  
Unsuspecting Victims   
  
Last time   
  
"What do you mean they haven't lost a battle?" Sesshomaru said, looking down at Rin's face.  
  
"Well, Kagome must have a good reason for intrusting you, for she hasn't done that with anyone but her sisters. So I shall tell you their secret which you must never utter again." James said, he could feel them descending.  
  
"They are mercenaries, not by choice, but under force." James said, sadness infiltrating his eyes.  
  
"Mercenaries?" Koga said, looking at Ayame with disbelief.  
  
"Come we must get the girls into the medical room." James said, opening the door.  
  
Inuyasha and the others were still in a state of shock.  
  
James led them to a secure room, threw many hallways down into a safe door open room.  
  
There Kagome, Ayame and Rin where taken away into the light of the room.  
  
"Wait, where are they going?" Inuyasha said, trying to run after them but, being stopped by two of the nurses.  
  
"You shall see them after surgery and then you may see them." James said, leading them upstairs.  
  
"I shall tell you the story of the Crimson sisters." James said.  
  
On to the story   
  
James took them up to the first floor and into the living room.  
  
"Please take a seat." He said, sadness gone from his voice.  
  
"James we want to know what in the world is going on!" Inuyasha said, taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down, James please continue." Miroku said, taking a seat next to Inuyasha  
  
"Well as you now know, the girls are mercenaries but they never chose to be mercenaries." James said standing in front of all of them.  
  
"What do you mean they did not get to chose?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Well, to keep the girls privacy lets just say that events happened that caused them to be on their own and in debt to one man." James said, trying to think of a way to not tell about the girls horrible past.  
  
"Who?" Koga said, looking ready to hit something.  
  
"Kobananu Tokata." James said the obvious disgust in his voice.  
  
"That ." Inuyasha said, his eyes flashing red.  
  
(Sorry people but this fic is rated pg – 13! No bad words.)  
  
"I'll kill him for doing that to Ayame!" Koga said, getting up and heading for the door.  
  
"No you cannot do that!" James said, blocking his path.  
  
"Give me one reason not to!" Koga said, looking ready to kill James.  
  
"If you go Ayame and the other girls will be killed!" James said, satisfied seeing the shocked look in Koga's and everyone else's eyes.  
  
"Why what do you mean?" Sesshomaru said grabbing Koga and sitting him back down on the chair.  
  
"If the girls disobey him even once he shall kill them, for they are in debt to him." James said.  
  
"Why are they in debt?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Well I shall tell you as much as I possible can but the rest is up for the girls to tell you.  
  
(If you cannot figure out who is attacking the girls (Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna (lot of K's!)) shame on you. However, there is a different reason than what you think. You shall get it later)  
  
Kagomes story   
  
"The first one to get caught in his trap was Kagome Higurashi at age five. Her mother mysteriously killed in a car accident. Kagome was in the car but was saved by a surgery that Tokata paid for; the cost of the surgery is unknown except for Tokata. He took her in, in his mansion and made her become a geisha. He paid for her five hundred thousand dollar training. When she finished her five-year, training Tokata made her into his personal geisha. He made her become a geisha because he thought that she could pay him back by becoming his personal geisha for life. She escaped serving him that year, but Tokata was furious and made her pay him back. Now she is still trying to pay him back by her missions as a mercenary for that is the only choice he gave her." James said, finishing his story of Kagome.  
  
(Yes, that is true about geisha for I have research geisha.)  
  
Sango's story   
  
(Something to remember is that Sango is one year older than everyone else is but Kagome is still the leader.)  
  
"Sango was the next to fall into the ploy of Tokata. She was captured at age ten. She had grown up with parents who were slayers, perhaps that are why Tokata killed them. Nonetheless, Tokata had them targeted and killed. However only found out that they had a daughter and son when the mercenaries that he had employed on them killed her parents. They killed her brother but brought her to Tokata, for there code of not kill little girls unless their masters order them to. Tokata thought her to be useful for her power and her beauty. Tokata brainwashed her, as far as I know for a year and made her his personal servant, which is when she met Kagome. Kagome and Sango were tired of being in Tokata's company for lack of better words, when Kagome had told Tokata that she would not work for him any longer Sango had joined in and helped Kagome. Tokata and the girls waged battle and the girls were hurt badly but made a compromise, as her for treason against Tokata, she would have to pay back two thousand for each of her parents. So, she to become a mercenary to pay back the debt." James said, looking at the hurt look on Miroku's face.  
  
Ayame's Story   
  
(Ok this is going to be shorter because I already told some of the story of her past. This has more to do with how she is in debt to Naraku.)  
  
"The third was Ayame at age ten. Her mother had committed crimes and was killed; she was chased down and almost starved when she met Kagome and Sango. They had to bring the victim they were chasing back to Tokata and begged him not to kill her, he aloud her to live in exchange for paying back her mothers debt. She was suppose to be a servant for Tokata but the girls begged him not to and to let her come with them. Tokata said that they would have to add two thousand dollars onto all of their sentences. They could not let Ayame suffer as they had before her so they agreed. They never told Ayame."  
  
Rin's Story   
  
"The last on was Rin, she was capture at age thirteen. She was kidnapped from her family who was killed two days after she was kidnapped. She was brought to Tokata and served him until Kagome, Sango and Ayame came back from a job. Rin was badly beaten from Tokata and was close to becoming Tokata's mate by force. The girls managed to get her out of there; I shall let the girls tell you how. The girls now had even more to do and Tokata made all four of they work day and night take every job possible. The girls were dead tired and living in an apartment.  
  
They eventually became stronger and were about to take on more jobs, some in secret so that they had money for themselves. Tokata soon found out about this and punished them. The girls were now taken out of their home, and put her under twenty-four hour surveillance. All of the house cleaners and butlers that you see here were suppose to be informants. I myself was suppose to be head.  
  
The boys got an evil glint in their eyes and looked ready to battle at this information coming out.  
  
"However as I grew with the girls, I and the other people in this mansion for the most part give Naraku information he wants to hear. The girls slowly got used to the way that Tokata made their life. Together they are an unbeatable force. However, they have made many enemies along the way, which is why the girls have never aloud anyone to get close to them. You are the first people who have ever survived when the girls accepted them as a target." James said, finishing all the girls' stories.  
  
"Now they are still working under Tokata to try and pay back their debt. If they fail on even one mission, they shall be put to death or become Tokata's combines.  
  
(A/N: a combine is a, well for lack of appropriate word to keep his bed warm, EWWW!)  
  
Suddenly a house cleaner came in and announced that the girls were all out of surgery. All of the surgeries had been a success, and now the girls are recovering.  
  
"You may visit the girls if you like, but be careful about waking them, they need their rest." James said, and left the room.  
  
The guys looked at each other and decided to find them by using their noses, and Miroku by 'cough 'asking' 'cough' a maid where Sango's room was.  
  
Unsuspecting Victims   
  
Kagome   
  
Inuyasha quickly made up to the room, which he thought, was Kagome by sent.  
  
He opened the door quietly and peeked inside.  
  
He saw the huge room with a grand bed with beautiful blue sheets, Kagome resting inside of it. The bed was facing away from the window so the light would not hit her delicate face.  
  
There was a picture of what looked like Kagome on the wall above her desk; she was wearing a traditional maiko - apprentice geisha hairstyle the splitting peach. Her Kimono was a dark rich blue with a cream-colored sash to extenuate her blue-grey orbs.  
  
There were dressers made out of solid oak, a dell computer in a purple color with books and discs around. A plasma screen television on a stand facing the television, there was a DVD player and a VCR. A vanity with face makeup of all sorts, some that looked unlike makeup. On one side of the wall, there were two closets, one with a lock on it, which  
  
Inuyasha was intrigued by; there was a shelf with all kind of statues and vases. A picture of a man, woman, and a small girl was in the middle. The balcony had the windows open so that Kagome would not be to hot.  
  
He turned his attention to the girl in the bed, she was covered up with the blue blankets all the way to her shoulders, there were no scrapes on her face, her skin was pale, and her lips were still salmon color, her raven hair resting around her.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to her, and saw that she was in a deep sleep.  
  
'I should let her rest, I think I will just leave and wait here.' Inuyasha said, sitting on the computer chair and accidentally pressing the power button on the computer turning it on.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to the computer and tried to get the computer to shut off, but stopped when he saw his picture on her computer.  
  
"What in the world?" Inuyasha said, as he watched the computer go to what it was last on.  
  
(A/N: Think of it as a computer program so that the girls do not lose their information.)  
  
Inuyasha watched as all of his information came up next to his picture.  
  
"This is all about me, how did she get it?" Inuyasha said, looking over to the innocent looking girl in the bed.  
  
'I wonder what would happen if I looked around?' Inuyasha thought, as he got up off the computer and went to the closet.  
  
Inuyasha open the closet as quietly as possible with his demon ability's, tore off the lock and found that the first one was full of cloths.  
  
'Well that was a waste, might as well check the other closet for kicks.' Inuyasha thought as he went to the next closet.  
  
Inuyasha made his way to the closet and opened it slowly, but then a sword came out at him.  
  
'Ahh!' Inuyasha thought as he let the sword fall to the floor.  
  
"Oh, (fill in the blank.)!" Inuyasha said, as he saw Kagome stir.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the sword, threw it in the closet, closed the closet and hid under the bed in a matter of three seconds.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room.  
  
"What is going on?" Kagome said, looking around the room and saw the computer.  
  
"What is the computer doing on?" Kagome said, trying to get up, once her feet were on the ground she tried to get up but only succeeded on falling to the ground.  
  
'I have a feeling that a cold wood floor is in my near future,' Kagome thought groggily as she was preparing for the wall but only felt two strong, warm arms encircle her form.  
  
& %&(!#%!)!%) $#!%#$& # (!#& Rin   
  
Sesshomaru found Rin's room with ease and looked at the girl who was lying in the oversized bed.  
  
Room Description   
  
Her room was with purple walls, it had gold light fixture hanging from the top of her room. There was a picture of her wearing a light lavender dress at about twelve years old with a small dog next to her.  
  
The dog was a white Japanese style dog. The fireplace was below picture blazing to keep the room warm. Rin's bed was a purple color with cream color under sheets and pillows. (There was no canopy.)  
  
She had a white colored dresser that was a couple inches taller than she was. She had one closet and a shelf filled with pictures of her and the girls together doing anything and everything. Her computer was the same as Kagomes except in a gold color. (Kag got to pick first.) A mirror was on the opposite side of the side next to the giant window. The balcony windows were closed.  
  
Sesshomaru came over and saw that she was awake but yet silent.  
  
"Rin are you ok?" Sesshomaru said, brining the desk chair over to sit at the base of her bed.  
  
Rin nodded weakly.  
  
"Rin what are you going to do?" Sesshomaru asked eyes full of concern.  
  
"I do not know, Kagome usually comes up with the ideas when we are in trouble but we haven't ever been in this bad." Rin said, tears falling down her checks.  
  
Sesshomaru took his clawed finger and wiped away the tears.  
  
"Do not worry I am here now and nothing will hurt you while I am here." Sesshomaru said, brining the blanket up and stroking the head.  
  
'But you are ultimately the reason that I was defeated.' Rin thought, slowly falling asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru saw the resentment and the pain coming from her eyes and could not help but feel guilty.  
  
'But something still puzzles me, if he is the one who hurt me why do I still feel so happy when he is around. Why do I still feel like...?' Rin thought looking at Sesshomaru's guilty eyes.  
  
"I am sorry Rin." Sesshomaru said, staying by her side.  
  
"No it is not your fault, we lowered our guard. We should have known better after what all of us have against us." Rin said, sitting up.  
  
"Rin you shouldn't have to be strong, you are just a girl who didn't deserve to be hurt." Sesshomaru said, holding her in his arms.  
  
"To be strong means that I will not have to deal with..." Rin started and then stopped, as her eyes seemed to go back.  
  
"I know Rin; your butler told us about your past, I know what Naraku did to you. All I want to do is help you if you will let me." Sesshomaru said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"I was walking into my parent's bedroom because my father hadn't waked me up. I walked in and it was dark, I went to find the light switch and I kicked something when I was trying to get to the light. When I turned on the light, it was the head of my father.  
  
My mother and fathers decapitated bodies were lying on the bed and there heads on the floor." Rin said, crying her eyes out and holding on to Sesshomaru tight.  
  
Sesshomaru held her only tighter.  
  
"I stayed in my room for two days to scare to do anything. When Naraku's men came to get the bodies so that the public would not find out they found me, hit my pressure point and knocked me out.  
  
I awake to find Tokata towering above me. He had a terrifying look on his face. He tried to break me for six months, hitting me repeatedly. Sometimes, just sending people to beat me, for absolutely no reason.  
  
He eventually broke my spirit, so that I acted like a robot obeying all of his commands. That is when the girls showed up, I still had many bruises all over my body and it was the day before the mating ceremony.  
  
The girls made a trade for letting me come with them instead of becoming his mate. They did this by becoming slaves to some of his friends for a month for each girl. It was a way to pay back his friends; they were not hurt badly and were able to remain untouched by the men. They came back badly beaten and could not move for a week.  
  
During that time, I recovered and was being trained, for if I could not help I would go straight back to Tokata. By the time they had recovered, I was ready to help them fight to pay back my debt. We have gained many enemy's over the years and one of them must be pulling the strings for mercenary's are not aloud to attack other mercenaries, unless under the highest code of the mercenary council.  
  
Now that I have not done my mission and killed you, Tokata will hunt us all down and you shall die with us. It is my entire fault, I am so sorry!" Rin said, crying in Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
"Rin it will be alright, I won't let Tokata hurt you, me or any of your sisters." Sesshomaru said rubbing her back in a relying motion.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Rin said, falling asleep in his arms.  
  
Soon she was asleep, and Sesshomaru lied down on her bed with Rin still in his arms.  
  
Sesshomaru eventually feel asleep to the Rin's enchanting scent.  
  
!%&(&#%&(%((&#%(&#%&(#%  
  
NOTE ok now in the preview that Ayame would be unconscious, well I changed that she is awake.  
  
Ayame sat looking out her balcony keeping her weight on her good leg.  
  
"Ayame, can I come in?" Koga said, opening the door ever so slightly.  
  
Room Description – (I am getting sick of writing these!)  
  
Ayame's room color was rich forest green. With a solid oak desk with three shelves, there was one closet. There was a huge picture of her (8 years old.), sitting in a dark green dress in a meadow with a butterfly going by her head. There was a dresser, vanity and the usual stuff the first to had but in a different color and instead of cat statues there were butterfly statures and photos of her mom and dad on the shelf. There was no fireplace; instead, there was a stereo with a computer on the desk next to it. Her bed was a light green comforter and butterflies made of gold string woven into the comforter.  
  
"I am over here." Ayame said sitting on the balcony facing the room.  
  
"Ayame you should still be in bed." Koga said, looking at her worryingly.  
  
"It is alright, I can't rest knowing that Sango is in danger and Kagome is on the verge of death." Ayame said, turning so that she now had her feet out towards the land below.  
  
"Ayame we are to high up to be doing that now come back..." Koga said, but was stopped by Ayame.  
  
"Do not come any closer Koga or I will jump." Ayame said, in a cold dead tone.  
  
"Ayame you don't have to jump don't you know how many people that would hurt!" Koga said, coming an inch closer.  
  
"How many people it would hurt, I have done nothing but hurt everyone! I have added on to my sisters debts causing them to live under his watchful eyes, made them are beaten countless times, for what I have done, I watched my mother die so that I would be able to live. Do you have any idea how hard that was?  
  
How hard it is to live whenever you know that you only live because everyone around you suffers. That you have to keep killing to stay alive, to watch the innocent people and the people you love fall slowly one by one, all because of you!" Ayame said, standing up on the ledge.  
  
"But Ayame they got threw it because they care about you, which are why..." Koga  
  
"That is why they didn't tell me so that I could just believe that all those bruises they had been from battles and that my mother dieing wasn't because she didn't give me up. That I do not have the blood of that accursed man running threw my veins. Well I can't live with it anymore!" Ayame said, jumping off the ledge.  
  
"Ayame!" Koga said, jumping after her.  
  
Back with Ayame...  
  
Ayame was in a diving position wanting the happiness of death to come as soon as possible.  
  
'Soon I shall be free from all the torment and blood on my hands.' Ayame thought as she closed her eyes waiting for the joyous moment.  
  
However, it never came, as all she felt was someone grabs her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ayame said, looking into Koga's eyes.  
  
"You are going to die along with me!" Ayame  
  
"Ayame I would not let you go, you are going to be alright. I am never going to let you go." Koga said, grabbing Ayame with one arm and a balcony ledge with the other.  
  
Koga pulled up Ayame with much difficulty as she thrashed around trying to go down.  
  
They came to a simple room with nothing in it but some religious stuff.  
  
"This is a prayer room." Ayame said, walking over to the statue.  
  
"Miroku would love this room." Koga said, looking around.  
  
"Koga, why didn't you let me go and be in peace?" Ayame said, looking at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Because I care about you to much to let you go." Koga said, putting his arms around Ayame from the back.  
  
"How could you care about me after all I have done, after all the blood that has stained my hands?" Ayame said, her voice still in disbelief.  
  
"Love knows no boundaries or care about what they have done in the past." Koga said preparing for a get off me you creep! On the other hand, I hope you do not expect me to return those feelings.  
  
"Do you mean that?" Ayame asked timidly turning around to look into his eyes.  
  
"With all my heart and soul." Koga said, a little shocked at first by her answer.  
  
"Oh Koga!" Ayame said, holding onto his body tightly.  
  
!#$ Lets leave the happy couple for a moment and get back to Kagome and inu #(  
  
Kagome looked to see the ground inches away from her.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha said brining Kagome up bridal style.  
  
"Inuyasha..." In addition, suddenly all the memories came flooding back to her.  
  
"It wasn't a dream was it." Kagome asked trying to get out of his arms only causing her pain from her injures.  
  
"Kagome you need to rest, you were on the brink of death and are still not recovered!" Inuyasha said, going over and lying in bed with Kagome onto of him.  
  
(For all you pervert out there, yes, she does have a nightgown on and yes, he does have clothes on!)  
  
"But Inuyasha it is my entire fault, Sango is gone I have to save her." Kagome said, trying to get up, only to be stopped by the same warm eyes that had saved her before.  
  
"You will not harm yourself while I am around!" Inuyasha said, putting her in her covers and standing over her.  
  
"Inuyasha was it you who turned on my computer and broke my lock?" Kagome said, looking around her room.  
  
"Eh, well I was coming in here and saw that you were sleeping so..." Inuyasha said, and then turned around to see Kagome gone.  
  
"What are you doing!" Inuyasha asked seeing Kagome in an all black outfit.  
  
"I am going to save Sango even if it kills me." Kagome said, trying to put on her facemask but the pain getting overwhelming as she fell to her knees.  
  
"Kagome, you will die before you even get out of her with all the injures, now please let me help you get back into bed." Inuyasha said, going near Kagome only to see a sword in his face.  
  
"Don't come near me, I will save Sango and if you try to stop me I will do what I was suppose to do in the first place!" Kagome said, tears flowing down her face, half from the pain in her heart and half from her body.  
  
"Kagome you know that you don't want to do that!" Inuyasha said, looking around for something to defend himself with.  
  
"No, I will not let you poison my mind anymore!" Kagome practically screamed.  
  
"Kagome you know I would never do anything to hurt you, now please put the weapon down." Inuyasha said, trying to get close enough to grab the weapon from her shaking hand.  
  
"The last time I trusted someone I got stabbed in the back, literally. Then I was taken to word for the (fill in the blank.) Tokata! I was forced to be his servant and had to take so much abuse from him. I was barley able to escape and when I did, all it got me was this life of pain.  
  
When I finally had some happiness with my sisters, then you came along and ruined everything! It is my responsibility to be on guard at all times and you made me let it down, now I have to deal with what has happened because my actions for I am the leader and have to look after the girls. If you would not have made me fall in love with you, Sango would be here right now and we wouldn't be this badly hurt!" Kagome screamed  
  
Inuyasha hung his head.  
  
'It is my entire fault, wait did she just say she loves me?' Inuyasha thought looking up at Kagome with shock-filled eyes.  
  
"You love me?" Inuyasha asked timidly.  
  
"I said that didn't I..." Kagome said, in shock as well.  
  
Kagome dropped her sword.  
  
"What happened to my life." Kagome asked hugging herself.  
  
"Shh, it is ok Kagome I am here for you now. You need rest come on." Inuyasha said, giving her a hug and then placing her back in her bed.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said, trying to rub away the deep red blush that refused to go away.  
  
"Kagome, I..." Inuyasha was stopped by a loud alarm going out threw out the mansion.  
  
"Oh no Inuyasha help me get up!" Kagome said, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
She made her way over to her shelf and pulled back the lions head. A door suddenly came out of the wall.  
  
"We have to go..." Kagome was saying, but was picked up by Inuyasha.  
  
!#%&!#%(!#%  
  
Same thing for the other couples, there are more secret passageways in that mansion then you would believe!  
  
#%(#%(#%(&#%(&  
  
"What is it James?" Kagome asked arriving in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"We had an intruder and are looking for any more." James said as all the supposed house cleaners and butlers running around the room.  
  
(It is the same room with the screen, chairs, radar, and the military stuff.)  
  
"How along ago?" Rin asked entering the room with Sesshomaru behind her.  
  
"An hour or more." James said, typing something.  
  
Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's arm with much pain and difficulty.  
  
"What, how come we weren't aware of this sooner! I want security to be tripled starting now!  
  
I want to know who that was, where they from.  
  
You, I want to you to find out if there are any things out of the ordinary to appear since then! I want all the corridors, every hallway checked for spies. Check for camera's anything out of the ordinary! Move people!" Kagome screamed showing her true leadership skills in the heat of battle.  
  
"Madam, the pictures of the man are now coming up on the screen." A house cleaner said, coming up in front of the group.  
  
They all looked up and saw a girl with white hair, black eyes, wearing a traditional geisha kimono that was white.  
  
"Do we have a name, address or any information on her?" Kagome asked looking over at the girl.  
  
"So far we have this; her name is Kanna Katato, geisha for the T2K tea house chain; Age – 17, place of residence - Cherry blossom in Tea house." The house cleaner said.  
  
"Any clue why she was here, did anyone invite her?" Kagome asked  
  
"No all personnel have denied inviting her." James said, coming up behind the girl.  
  
"How did she get past the gates!?" Kagome said, getting frustrated.  
  
"The gate guards are denied seeing her at all." James said getting scared never seeing Kagome this upset.  
  
"Ok I want video of the past month to see if she was there. The video of were she was from twenty-four hours to present. I want back round checks on everyone who works here to see if anyone knows her, and interrogate the guards one more time!" Kagome said, and then a dizziness spell came over her and she fell into the arms of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Rin said, coming up to her friend and feeling her head.  
  
"Oh no she is burning up, someone get a doctor!" Rin said, and suddenly a man in a white coat came and grabbed Kagome from his arms.  
  
"Take her up to her room and treat her there!" Rin said, helping.  
  
"We have just looked threw the video she appeared out of no wear and appeared to be on the tree at 10:00 am May 23, 2004 and simple walked to the gates and then disappeared at 10: 05 am May 23, 2004.  
  
She is not on any other videos dating back to as far as woman Kagome asked for. We did back round checks one person went to a banquet of hers when she was still a maiko.  
  
Name Andrew Kramer, age 24, butler / gun expert; he is in the interrogation room. There was a dead bee, demon, only found one place in the world. In the northern part of the suburban forest. The land is owned but we having trouble braking there security so it could take an hour or more.  
  
But we have the coordinates for the enemy's house." James said, and then waited for orders.  
  
"What should we do?" Rin said looking at Ayame and then the boys.  
  
"I don't know, but it looks like Kagome is going to be out for a while so it is up to us." Ayame said, looking worriedly.  
  
"Ok, interrogate Kramer, get the plans for the house ready, and get our weapons ready we are going to have to fight." Ayame said, taking Kagomes place.  
  
"Ayame do you think it wise, we are facing against our strongest enemy and are down two of our sisters. If we go in there now, we shall be in trouble. We should wait till Kagome recovers more and if they attack us we will have the advantage it being our home." Rin said, trying to make a point.  
  
"Yes but then Sango could be in even more danger." Ayame said, fighting with Rin.  
  
"Yes but..." Rin said, but then was stopped by a Sesshomaru.  
  
"Where is Miroku?" Sesshomaru said, looking around.  
  
"Madam our plans to the house, swords, a cell phone, and a convertible are missing." The butler said, bowing to the women.  
  
"Miroku has taken off, in hope of getting Sango." Ayame said, worry in her eyes.  
  
!#$& (What happened earlier # ($&%#&(  
  
Miroku   
  
Miroku looked at all of the women and men run around.  
  
'It's my entire fault, if I would have been able to run faster or stop Sango from going she would be here right now!' Miroku thought banging his hand onto the wall causing it to have a huge dent in it.  
  
"Sir is you ok?" A scared voice said from behind him.  
  
Miroku turned around anger still evident in his face.  
  
"Yes, now go away!" Miroku said, snapping at the made scaring her.  
  
The house cleaner bowed and was about to go when Miroku grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait I am sorry I was just angry, please sit down." Miroku said, directing her to the couch.  
  
"What is it Sir." The house cleaner asked.  
  
"I want to ask you a question and I want an honest answer." Mir.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What would you do if one of your friends got hurt because of you and was taken away?" Miroku asked.  
  
(Ok she did not know anything about Sango being kidnapped.)  
  
"I would go to your friend and try to comfort your friend because she can't be too happy with you if you were the cause." The house cleaner said after thinking about it.  
  
"Thanks for the advice." Miroku said, as the house cleaner got up and ran out of the room.  
  
'I would go to her...' Miroku thought as the memory of what happened went threw his head.  
  
"Yes I will go save her!" Miroku said, jumping into his convertible and driving off.  
  
Little did Miroku notice that a mysterious figure watched him?  
  
"They are so predictable." The figure said and then walked slowly out of the mansion and onto the highway.  
  
#$!#&()!()%$  
  
Back to reality...  
  
Rin and Ayame were trying to make decisions and getting more and more aware of their injures.  
  
"Girls I think that you need a rest, you are still not recovered." Koga said steadying Ayame who looked like she was about to fall.  
  
"We have to, Kagome cant for she is the worse hurt and we have too many things that need to be done, if not we will just fall into another..." Rin was saying but was falling on her knees.  
  
Sesshomaru picked up Rin bridle style.  
  
Suddenly a warranting bell went off.  
  
"What is going on?" Koga said, holding onto Ayame.  
  
"We are under attack." Rin said holding onto Sesshomaru's shirt.  
  
Ayame noticed this and decided to take charge.  
  
"Ok everyone get ready for battle grab your swords, guns anything at all get our finest warrior ready and attack them now move!" Ayame screamed taking charge.  
  
Everyone looked at her and then ran off to get ready leaving only the computer people in the room.  
  
(Ayame made a mistake if you noticed.)  
  
!%#(#(#%(&  
  
Inuyasha sat looking after Kagome after the doctor had left.  
  
He heard something come from the window.  
  
He got up and was about to get to the window when two guys suddenly came at him from the window.  
  
Suddenly two 'butlers' came in with swords and defended him.  
  
"Get Kagome out of here!" One of them said.  
  
Inuyasha went over to Kagome and threw her over his shoulder, then went to the lions head and went threw the secret passageway.  
  
He arrived in a room unfamiliarly to him.  
  
"Where are we?" Inuyasha said, holding Kagome bridal style.  
  
"Sango!" Inuyasha said, seeing Sango's bloody body chained to the cold brick wall.  
  
"Welcome Yayon Inuyasha ..." A voice said coming from behind him.  
  
"Its you..."  
  
#%&()%!&(!#%&#!%  
  
Sorry it took so long to update everyone, but it is the end of the school year and I really am out of time. Now I should be updating a lot more frequently starting June third two thousand and four because that is when I officially am out of school! YEAH! So sorry it took so long but hey this is a great chappie don't you think. (Cricket, cricket.) I feel so unloved. Tear... Oh well I have to go write another chapter to Betrayed before I am killed. JA ne! Oh yeah I forgot, incase you are wondering why this chapter is called 'Crimson tears' it is because the girls are called the Crimson sisters so they are crying and there nick name is crimson get it. Anyway read and review!  
  
Love,  
  
Sakurascent 


	5. Chapter 5 Bloody Memorys

Hello everyone, I am so happy that everyone enjoyed my last chapter, I was not sure if they were going to be, what was needed for the story to be that much more angst. I am having a really hard time with my next chapter of my other story The Royal Smile so I am skipping ahead one story to Unsuspecting Victims. I know I kind of left you guys guessing at the last chapter and I could not let that cliffy go long especially after I got so man reviews at once. Therefore, here are your review answers and chapter five of my second biggest story only to betrayed.  
  
Review Answers   
  
Sup – I AM INSULTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you hate my story so much that you want it to end! You may say that you luv it but then WHY WOULD YOU WANT IT TO END! You should know that this author is temperamental about that subject. --  
  
Siren of Erised hehe, yeah I know but the Miroku thing is going to cause many problems making everything sooo much more interesting! Thanks again my loyal fan!  
  
Blah I am typing as fast as I can! Hope you like this chappie!  
  
Restless-soul63 Ok here is the 411 that I forgot to give to everyone. Kanna has makeup on in school so that she does not appear white and wears contacts so that her eyes appear light brown. She wears a wig thing so that her hair is a black color. Therefore, in other words she looks very different and has a different last name than what she has in school.  
  
Ephemeros Thanks Emily.  
  
Grammergirl Thank you and it was Tokata I made a mistake writing it at first so it should have been Tokata but I accident wrote Naraku in a couple when it should have been Tokata.  
  
Katie Ok here you go would not want you to hurt yourself. I am very happy by your enthusiasm(!  
  
FireDemond   
  
FD Thank you and I am glad that you are reading!  
  
Light Cloud yo!  
  
Dark Cloud yeah FD has a way with words doesn't he.  
  
animemistress419 Here you go and glad to see you reviewing again!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing! R&R!  
  
Love,  
  
Sakura (scent)  
  
%#&()#&(!&(!#&(%!  
  
Summary   
  
Naraku has hired 4 mercenary kagome Sango Rin and Ayame they r suppose 2 be the best alive, now they r getting the rich Inu Mir Sessy and Koga what happens when the tables r turned & the Ya4 aren't the only ones being hunted, the girls past comes to get them  
  
%$(&!%&(!%&!#  
  
Unsuspecting Victims   
  
Chapter 5 Bloody memorys  
  
(A/N: This chapter is about why Tokata has a hit on Kagome and Inuyasha.)  
  
#%)!(!Q#  
  
What happened last time   
  
"What is going on?" Koga said, holding onto Ayame.  
  
"We are under attack." Rin said holding onto Sesshomaru's shirt.  
  
Ayame noticed this and decided to take charge.  
  
"Ok everyone get ready for battle grab your swords, guns anything at all get our finest warrior ready and attack them now move!" Ayame screamed taking charge.  
  
Everyone looked at her and then ran off to get ready leaving only the computer people in the room.  
  
(Ayame made a mistake if you noticed.)  
  
!%#(#(#%(&  
  
Inuyasha sat looking after Kagome after the doctor had left.  
  
He heard something come from the window.  
  
He got up and was about to get to the window when two guys suddenly came at him from the window.  
  
Suddenly two 'butlers' came in with swords and defended him.  
  
"Get Kagome out of here!" One of them said.  
  
Inuyasha went over to Kagome and threw her over his shoulder, then went to the lions head and went threw the secret passageway.  
  
He arrived in a room unfamiliarly to him.  
  
"Where are we?" Inuyasha said, holding Kagome bridal style.  
  
"Sango!" Inuyasha said, seeing Sango's bloody body chained to the cold brick wall.  
  
"Welcome Yayon Inuyasha ..." A voice said coming from behind him.  
  
"Its you..."  
  
!%&)!##%!#%!%#%#  
  
Now finally onto the story   
  
At the girls mansion   
  
Rin and Ayame were dealing with the battle, which was going badly.  
  
They type of warriors that their enemy had sent was a special type that they needed to have their miko's battle but had sent their regular warriors. They had managed to defeat them but were now seriously in red.  
  
"Do we have the wounded being cared for?" Ayame said trying to get everything in order.  
  
"Yes Ayame, all the doctors are making their rounds and all of the wounded are being cared for in the underground safe floors. Rin is coming back up right now." A butler said and then left.  
  
"Lady Ayame we have discovered that Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome are gone." A house cleaner said running from the door.  
  
"What?" Ayame said her face in pure terrier.  
  
"The guards said that they saw Inuyasha get Kagome and go down the secret passageway, but they never arrived to this room." The house cleaner said  
  
"Did you find anything in the tunnel." Ayame said doing finishing the last of the security settings and accounts for who is injured and that kind of stuff.  
  
(A/N: you know what it is, you know like she is doing a check so that the entire wounded are being accounted for and people and getting the gaps on the mansion filled and making sure the public will not find out.)  
  
"Yes there was residue of a transporting spell sensed by one of the miko's," The house cleaner said, bowed, and then left.  
  
"Great so we are down half of our fighting team, all of our miko's are worn out, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha are now all missing and probably in the hands of the enemy and I am in charge we are all doomed!" Ayame said crying, her head in her hands.  
  
"No we aren't." Koga said hugging Ayame.  
  
"Koga I am not fit to be the leader, I have never been able to do any of this stuff. I have been relaying on the other girls so much I never realized how hard Kagome had to work. Now I feel even worse about what I did. Koga I am never going to be as strong as she is." Ayame said holding Koga  
  
"Maybe you won't be able to be as strong but that is why you have me." Koga said making her look into his eyes.  
  
"Koga..." Ayame said  
  
"Hey you can't forget me to." Rin said as she and Sesshomaru appeared in the door.  
  
"If Rin is helping then I am to." Sesshomaru said putting a hand on Rins shoulder.  
  
"Well, let's get started then." Ayame said with a smile.  
  
"Ok, so what information do we have?" Rin said sitting on her side of the table and starting her computer.  
  
(A/N: It is that four-computer chair table that I told everyone about in the first chappie.)  
  
"It looks like Inuyasha and Kagome we transported to the enemy, Sango is probably where Kagome and Inuyasha are and Miroku is off to the location were we thinking the enemy would be." Ayame said brining up the information on the screen.  
  
"You mean the mansion with the special type of bee?" Rin asked brining up the mansion and bee on the screen.  
  
"Yes, the mansion of Chi Naraku." Ayame said with an open mouth.  
  
"You mean that Naraku tricked us and now he has our sisters." Rin said anger replacing the shock.  
  
"Yes but I fear that it can only get worse if Naraku has this great of a security so that we cannot break into his files." Ayame said trying to break into his files and not getting very far.  
  
"Ayame this is fruitless, we should just go and save them the way we have always have." Rin said standing up.  
  
"Rin I know how you feel but we have to figure out what he wants before we go into battle." Ayame said still trying to get into the file.  
  
"Ayame we have to save them, you relies that we are here alone they have split us up." Rin said holding her head.  
  
"Wait, he split you up." Sesshomaru said starting to understand the plan.  
  
"Yeah, so..." Rin said trying to get what Sesshomaru was onto but coming up with nothing that would make sense.  
  
"You girls have a reputation for being the best together right?" Sesshomaru said  
  
"Yes, so you mean that we must have picked up some enemies and they are trying to kill us and figured out the only way to do that is to split us up right?" Rin said looking at Sesshomaru  
  
"Well it is just a theory but it could be right." Sesshomaru said  
  
"Then why would they take Kagome and Sango to the same place?" Koga said joining their conversation.  
  
"Um..." Rin  
  
"Exactly, if they were going to split you girls up they would not take you to the same place. The spell had the same scent as the girls who took Sango, so it was defiantly by the same person." Koga said explaining the information of their predicament.  
  
"But why would they just take Kagome and Sango, not to mention Inuyasha." Rin said  
  
"Maybe they had an enemy before you two met them?" Koga said  
  
"No, we have all the case files here, we know each and every one of them and none of them match this enemy." Rin said  
  
"Oh my god, it cannot be." Ayame said looking at the information on her screen.  
  
"What is it Ayame?" Rin asked then looked up at the screen and had the same face of fear and pain.  
  
"I found a picture of Naraku and he is..."  
  
%!#&!%(!#(!#(!##!%#%!(#!  
  
Back with Miroku...  
  
Miroku had arrived at the mansion it was a large one, maybe twice as large as the girls had.  
  
'How am I going to get in there, and where am I going to find the girls?' Miroku thought looking at the mansion when a glimpse of silver in one of the five towers caught his eyes.  
  
'Could that be Inuyasha?' Miroku thought and then saw a some ruble and raze, along with some loud booms.  
  
'Yep, no one but Inuyasha could cause that to happen in a high security mansion like this.' Miroku thought and then concentrated on how to get to there.  
  
Miroku saw that guards were all around and then took out the plans to the house.  
  
He saw that there were vines and an unguarded cooking way in the back.  
  
Miroku cautiously avoided the lights of the towers and made it past the wall.  
  
He heard some guards coming his way.  
  
He looked around and saw that he was in a statue guarded with a lot of plants around.  
  
Miroku took the hand of one of the woman statues that had her hand out and pretended to be her dance partner for the water fountain.  
  
'Hopefully it is so dark they will not notice that I am in color and that I am getting water hit in my face!' Miroku thought holding his breath so not to already the guards.  
  
"So you say that Tokata is going to get his old geisha to become his mate?" One of the demon guards said walking up to Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, that is the rumor that he is keeping her locked up in one of the towers and that he is going to break her. To bad that he had to lure her out with her sister." The other guard said.  
  
(A/N: Not all of that information is true if you paid attention.)  
  
"Hey when did we get this new statue?" The first guard said looking at Miroku and the guard.  
  
"Um, I thought that we got it here today that is what the truck was here for wasn't it?" The second guard said.  
  
"Kind of ugly looking for a guy isn't he?" the first guard said laughing.  
  
"Yeah the guy who made it must have been blind or something." The second guard said laughing with the first.  
  
"Come on we have had our fun let's get going on our patrol before we get caught." The first one said and started to walk away giggling.  
  
'I knew blending in with all those models at the women's department at the mall would come in handy! Wait did they just call me ugly?' Miroku thought getting down and wiping some water off his face and running inside the empty kitchen.  
  
$#&)%$#&)%#&)#&#%&  
  
Finally, to the one you all have been waiting for Kagome, Inu.  
  
"Yes, so good to see you again, Inuyasha." Tokata said with a smile on his face.  
  
(A/N: Anyone confused? Well don't worry it will make sense in about two to three pages depending on what I can pull out of my hat.)  
  
"Shiramu, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said looking at the figure with red eyes, long black hair, dressed in a noble man's kimono, and the same evil smirk on his face.  
  
(A/N: Anyone really, really confuse? Hehe, this is going to be one for the record books on complicated.)  
  
"Shiramu a name I haven't heard in a long time, but Inuyasha if we are going to be friends like we used to call me Tokata." Tokata said a smile a mile wide on his face.  
  
"Tokata, no you couldn't be the same one the girls were tell us about could you?" Inuyasha asked looking at his old 'friend'.  
  
"The one and only now why don't you put the girl down and we can go get drinks?" Tokata said taking a couple of steps near Kagome.  
  
"No, how could you do such things to these innocent girls?" Inuyasha asked his anger mounting.  
  
(A/N: He is saying this about Sango because he knows Inuyasha would not do it, he is just trying to see if he would give Kagome up that easily and that is the story I am sticking to!)  
  
"Now Inuyasha, all I want is Kagome after that you can leave, you can even take Sango if you like. I was planning on giving her as a gift to one of my colleges but if you really want her that much you can take her." Tokata said trying to get Kagome but only to have Inuyasha back up to get Kagome away from him.  
  
"Why do you want Kagome?" Inuyasha asked keeping kagome close  
  
"Have you developed feelings for this little being?" Tokata said with a frown.  
  
""  
  
"Your silence says yes, yet you two can never be together." Tokata said regaining his smile.  
  
"Why not, it isn't like you can stop us." Inuyasha said holding Kagome tightly.  
  
"But Inuyasha my friend you would be stealing from me if you took her, she is mine, my property." Tokata said happily.  
  
"What do you mean she bares no mark or scent of mate on her?" Inuyasha said looking at her neck on more time to see it bare and her scent untouched.  
  
"Yes, but she owes." (Tokata)  
  
"Yeah I know she owes money for surgery, geisha training and what ever I will pay for that." Inuyasha said ready to do anything for Kagome.  
  
'Since when did I care so much for her exactly?' Inuyasha thought thinking about what he just said.  
  
"She owes too much for you to even fathom about paying back. She is going to become my mate for life and serve me." Tokata said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked looking at his old friend who now has earned a place in his enemy list.  
  
"Now, now if I told you with her being asleep and not able to know the truth and live the pain what fun would that be?" Tokata said doing weird shaking shoulders that was supposed to be cute.  
  
"Yeah well you aren't getting near Kagome." Inuyasha said reaching for his sword only to find it gone.  
  
'No I left my sword at home, now what do me...' Inuyasha thought until he was knocked over the head.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said trying to stay in reality.  
  
All he could hear was the maniacal laughing of Tokata.  
  
Then he lost his consciousness.  
  
#!$)$!#!$#$!#$#$  
  
Inuyasha's dream (WHICH IS REALLY HOW TOKATA AND INU KNOW EACH OTHER & WHY TOKATA HAS A HIT ON INUYASHA AND BROTHERS)  
  
A four-year-old Inuyasha stood in front of his mansion waiting to meet the new neighbors that just moved into the smaller mansion.  
  
"Now Inuyasha be a good boy and say hi to your new neighbor Shiramu." Inuyasha's father said pushing Inuyasha closer to the small boy with black hair and red eyes.  
  
Inuyasha's demon instincts were telling him to stay away but his father and family was not reacting so he acted friendly towards him.  
  
Over the years Inuyasha and Shiramu became friends, went to the same school, but Inuyasha was never really close to him for Shiramu's bad felling never went away.   
  
%#&(%&%#  
  
A thirteen-year-old ran down a school hallway when suddenly a girl dressed in a school uniform appeared in front of him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." The girl with long black brown hair, dark brown eyes, a light tan completion and a locket made of pure gold around her neck said.  
  
"Hey, Satako, what are you doing here aren't you late for class?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yeah but I had to see you, I missed you." Satako said bashfully.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Because I really like you Inuyasha." Satako said turning red.  
  
Inuyasha smiled.  
  
%#&)%#&)%#&)%  
  
Inuyasha was walking down the sidewalk after dropping Satako off at her house and was now walking home.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Shiramu said coming up on the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey Shiramu, why weren't you in class today?" Inuyasha asked his childhood friend and neighbor.  
  
"I had things to take care of Inuyasha; did you have a good time with Satako?" Shiramu said with a smile.  
  
"She liked me, so I was being nice to her." Inuyasha said a smile slowly falling off his face.  
  
"Well, I wish you two the best." Shiramu said and then walked into his mansion.  
  
Inuyasha was getting a bad felling from Shiramu but knocked it off as himself being paranoid.  
  
One week Satako was killed by being thrown off a bridge by an unknown intruder that broke into their home.  
  
Shiramu moved away two days before that.  
  
Inuyasha transferred into The Royal Oaks Academy three years later with his brothers.  
  
End dreamflashback  
  
'That is why Tokata has a hit on me, but why does he have a grudge on my brothers and the girls.  
  
#%&#%&(#%&  
  
Kagome's point of View   
  
I slowly open my eyes to see a dark room with only one widow that had darkness coming from it.  
  
'That is right, it is night time.' I thought and tried to get up only to fell that my legs and arms were bounded.  
  
The ropes were connected and behind my back.  
  
I tried using every trick I know but nothing helped.  
  
I looked around the room.  
  
"Sango," I said as I saw her unconscious body chained to the wall of the dark room.  
  
"Kagome you are awake." I heard from behind me and saw Inuyasha chained up against the wall with demon wards all over the chains.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is going on where are we?" I said trying to get free to no avail.  
  
"You know that guy Tokata well apparently he is behind all this and he has a grudged on me and he wants you to be his mate for something you did to him which I don't know. Kagome you have to free me in less than ten minutes if you want to get all of us out of here alive!" Inuyasha said trying to get out and only getting shocked by the demon ward.  
  
"I can't these ropes are too tight and I am down in power Inuyasha, I don't know how much more I can do before my body breaks." I said trying to stay away from unconsciousness, and starting to lose that battle.  
  
"Kagome I know that you are stronger than that." Inuyasha said  
  
I crawl over a little using all the power I can muster, when a kick in my side calls to my attention.  
  
"So glad you are awake my dear." A man said I turned to see Tokata.  
  
"Tokata why did you do this to us, we were almost done repaying out debt." I said lying on the floor near Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome don't you remember what your mommy told you?" Tokata said a smile on his face that could make anyone's skin crawls.  
  
"How would you know anything about my mother?" I asked wanting to lash at him but still held by the ropes on the floor.  
  
"I know her, short black hair, dark brown eyes, and she died in a car accident." Tokata said a smile still gracing his lips.  
  
"So anyone could figure that out if they watched the news or read the paper." Sango said waking up and hearing the conversation.  
  
"So glad that you could join us Miss. Fumishiru. Now be quiet before your death comes sooner than you think." Tokata said and then turned his attention back to me.  
  
"Yes she is right anyone could have known that but could anyone have known that you two were listening to 'Broken wings' or that your little brother was telling your mom about his new video game transformers." Tokata said his grin growing as my face fell.  
  
"Kagome don't listen to him he is just guessing!" Inuyasha said trying to get Kagome out of this illusion.  
  
"Do you remember what your mother said to you when your brother was asleep? What she said to beware of?" Tokata said and watched my eyes seem to go into a different world.  
  
"Kagome, don't let him get to you stay awake! Kagome? Kagome!?" Sango screamed trying to get Kagome to stay here but losing badly.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at me who had stopped struggling and was gone.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A five-year-old Kagome sat in a blue minivan watching the cars role by on a country lane.  
  
Kagome looked over and saw her little brother Sota (0 years old, he is like 2 months at most.) sleeping in his car seat.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagomes mother called back from driving.  
  
"Yes mommy?" Kagome asked turning her attention on her mother.  
  
"Kagome I want to give you something, I was originally going to give you this when you were older but I think it is best that you have it now." Kagomes mother said giving Kagome a pink jewel that was on the end of a green jade necklace.  
  
"Mommy it is so pretty!" Kagome exclaimed and grabbed the jewel.  
  
(A/N: I know it is kind of well, continent but when else could I work the jewel in without making this look like who knows what ps I will not be making this a hunt for the jewel. Unless I get like 15 people asking me to do that but right now, it is not in my plans. Though I could work it in. Hmm,)  
  
"Yes Kagome I want you to keep it from now on, never ever let anyone else touch it!" Kagomes mother said.  
  
Kagome had never heard her mother be this stern, nodded, put the jewel on her neck, and hid it under her shirt.  
  
"Kagome only let your family ever know about it, never let someone you don't love have it for it would be your dimes I know that you are young but I believe in you Kagome never let the jewel go, but remember to be especially care full of a man named Tokata Naraku." Kagomes mother said when suddenly the car slid on some oil.  
  
"Mommy what is going on?" Kagome said grabbing on to her seatbelt.  
  
"I don't know just remember to keep the jewel safe and I love you KAG..." Kagomes mom said before the car went off the cliff.  
  
#%#$&$!)!!%$!%%#  
  
While this is going on in Kagomes head... (Miroku)  
  
Miroku had gotten up to the top of the tower with only one smack on his face. (If I were able to get a hold of him right now, it would be A LOT MORE!)  
  
Miroku looked threw the crack in the door and saw Sango wearing her school uniform and Inuyasha in his school uniform chained to a wall and Kagome tied and bound laying on the cold stone floor, red marks on her face and she was in her battle outfit. (Her mask is off.)  
  
'Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, I will save you hang on, I just have to figure out how? Boy I have been spending way to much time with Inuyasha!' Miroku thought looking at the situation and formulating a plan.  
  
%#!!$#)!#$!$#  
  
While all that is going on (Kagomes flashback and Miroku acting like, um, yeah...)  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome eyes seemingly go away.  
  
Tokata saw that and kicked Kagome and saw that Inuyasha's eyes flash red while Sango just tried to break out of her chains and succeeded to pull them out a little.  
  
"Kagome don't leave me!" Inuyasha said trying to break his chains.  
  
"Sango, not even you could break out of them, even with your demon exterminator blood." Tokata said a smile gracing his lips.  
  
"(Fill in the blank) you Tokata..." Sango said her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have someone who wants to see you." Tokata said grabbing the door handle and opening the door to revile a woman with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and a pale completion.  
  
"Kikyo what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I am here because I really like you." Kikyo said doing it in the same voice as what Satako said.  
  
"Inuyasha I would like you to meet my mate Satako Kikyo." Tokata said happily.  
  
'That means that when I transferred into Oak high, I was transferring right into Tokata's plans. Tomatsuko Kikyo is really Satako Kikyo. I never bothered to ask Satako what her first name was. What an idiot I was.' Inuyasha thought looking at Kikyo who he now knew was his old 'girlfriend' (A/N: EWW) Satako.  
  
"What doesn't your girlfriend get a hello?" Kikyo asked in a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"You were never my girlfriend you (Fill in the blank)! How dare you betray me?" Inuyasha screamed almost pulling off the wall.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha you were just so easy to fool. I did not even have to work. Shiramu was the one I was truly meant to be with. You were just too dumb to see it!" Kikyo said laughing.  
  
"Now, now my mate." Tokata said a smile on his face.  
  
"Of course, my mate Tokata." Kikyo said a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Don't you mean Naraku Tokata?" Kagome asked coming out of her dream like state.  
  
(A/N: Sorry but I have Naraku & Kikyo and it was either kill them or make them into villains.)  
  
"Kagome you are ok!" Inuyasha said a smile on his face now that kagome was ok, some how if Kagome was ok, he did not really care about Satako anymore.  
  
Kagome ignored this and just kept remembering what happened.  
  
"You were the one who wrecked our car! Whom my mother told me to keep the jewel away from, is that what this has all been about!" Kagome said anger rising.  
  
"Very good Ms. Higurashi! You refused to tell me throughout the years and me thought by letting the girls live with you that you would eventually tell me where the jewel was but it is still missing you are the only one with the knowledge of the location." Tokata said  
  
"Even if I did know I would never tell you!" Kagome said lying on her stomach and preparing for a kick.  
  
"YOU WILL TELL ME OR ELSE!" Naraku said kicking her in her side.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango were about to break off the wall if their arms were ripped off.  
  
"I would never tell you." Kagome said tears coming down her face.  
  
"Fine then lets have Kanna get into her mind and soul." Naraku said snapping his fingers.  
  
"Shisotuka Kanna?" Inuyasha asked wondering if everyone in the school was working for him.  
  
"No, Katato Kanna. You mean that you didn't figure it out already?" Kagura said appearing in the doorway next to Kanna.  
  
"Figure out what?" Sango asked.  
  
"Katato is Tokata spelled backwards, she works for the T2K tea house chain is two t's in Tokata and 1 k. I am betting that the cherry blossom tea house doesn't even exist." Kagome said looking at her 'classmate'.  
  
"Very, very good Kagome." Naraku said clapping slowly.  
  
"Yes, I was wrong you do live up to your reputation." Kagura said hiding her smile behind her fan.  
  
#$Q$%!###%!#%  
  
Ayame and Rin were inside Ayame's room with the boys waiting from behind the door.  
  
"Ayame should we grab Kagome and Sango's weapons?" Rin asked  
  
(They were all ready, except their masks are on, ECT...)  
  
"Um, I couldn't carry Sango's weapons, and I don't think you could either. Sesshomaru and Koga have their weapons. We had best leave them and come back for them, we should just take their swords and keep them on our belts." Ayame said grabbing Kagomes sword and putting it on her belt next to her sword.  
  
"Alright, I hope this works out ok..." Rin said putting Sango's sword on her belt.  
  
"HEY ARE YOU GIRLS READY YET?" Koga asked banging on the door.  
  
"Yeah, hang on just one more minute!" Ayame called grabbing her mask and putting it on, tying the red rope on her head.  
  
Rin laughed put on her mask and grabbed her swords.  
  
"Hey Ayame we should have some fun and scare them!" Rin said looking at her sword.  
  
"Sounds like fun I'll go first!" Ayame said drawing her sword.  
  
%#%##%%#  
  
(A/N: Remember that they have never seen the girls in their battle outfits!)  
  
Koga was just about ready to claw the door down.  
  
"AYAME!" Koga said just about ready to hit his head on the wall.  
  
Suddenly he felt something hit his head and he looked back and then it hit him on the head from behind him.  
  
"Come out who ever you are!" Koga said as he kept turning around repeatedly trying to see who was hitting him.  
  
"Koga, I hate to ruin the girl's fun but look up." Sesshomaru said laughing at his brother.  
  
Koga looked up and saw Ayame with a water balloon that let water out and on his face.  
  
"Hi Koga!" Ayame said happily and then jumped down.  
  
"Ayame why did you do..." Koga said and then looked at her.  
  
(Quick review Sango's outfit red pads, hair in a high pony, and a mask with red rope.)  
  
"Koga stop staring you are going to make me blush!" Ayame said laughing and glad that her mask covered most of her face.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed and then did a quarter turn around when a sword came right in his face.  
  
"Now Sesshomaru I expected better from you!" Rin said playfully and then put her sword back in its sheath.  
  
"Rin, you look amazing." Sesshomaru said stunned for words.  
  
Rin nodded and started walking down the hallway a serious look on her face.  
  
Ayame nodded and got the same look on her face making her way outside.  
  
"Different personality's ne?" Koga asked Sesshomaru as they tailed the girls.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded not wanting to tick the girls off in this form.  
  
$)!%!%)%%%#%#  
  
(A/N: Next chapter will be a big battle next chappie, sorry if this chapter is a little slow but I had to get all the information out before I went on. P.s. the story will not finish after the battle I got another idea! !)  
  
Miroku   
  
Miroku was listening to the information when someone came up behind him.  
  
Miroku turned around to find a house cleaner standing in front of him with long orange curly locks falling down her back, carrying a tray with her looking straight at him.  
  
"Hey, don't I know you?" The house cleaner asked looking at Miroku with an inquisitive glaze.  
  
"Um..." Miroku said  
  
"Hey you are that creep who asked me to bear your child and then felt my backside once I said no!" The house cleaner screamed.  
  
Suddenly a man thrashed out the door and looked at the squatting Miroku.  
  
#(#$#$(#$#$  
  
Sango looked up when she heard the house cleaner scream.  
  
"That can only be one person." Inuyasha said putting his head down.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Yayon." Naraku said throwing Miroku's body near Kagome.  
  
"Miroku you touch Kagome and you won't have any fingers left." Inuyasha said with a glare.  
  
Miroku did a scared laugh.  
  
"So glad that you could join us, now prepare for your death!" Naraku said telling Kagura to get him.  
  
Inuyasha finally broke off the chains when he saw Kagura going near Kagome and helped Miroku defend himself and Kagome.  
  
Kagura held a smile even after she was pushed back.  
  
"Hey boys." They heard a call from the left and saw a very pissed Sango with the chains at her feat.  
  
"FORGET About ME!" Sango said in a huff and put her mask that was on the floor back on.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha said dodging some of Kagura's attacks only to see Kagome, Naraku and Kanna gone.  
  
"She is of no concern to you Inuyasha now fight!" Kikyo said drawing her bow.  
  
Inuyasha dodged her bow and got a harsh should injury.  
  
"Inuyasha go to Kagome I will deal with this witch." Sango said trying to pick up a sword but fell to her knees with pain.  
  
"I can't leave you two, Sango you are to badly hurt to battle." Inuyasha said trying to get out of the way of the attacks.  
  
"Inuyasha you couldn't hit Kikyo if you tried I we will figure out something, just go to Kagome before you lose her!" Miroku said and then saw the look Inuyasha got when he said something about Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and ran for the door when Kikyo appeared before him.  
  
"Inuyasha I will never let you go!" Kikyo said blocking the door.  
  
"Kikyo I am your opponent!" Sango said hitting her with her body and standing on her feet shaking.  
  
"Inuyasha save Kagome or I will hunt you down!" Sango said with a smirk.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a sword from the rack and ran down the hallway following Kagomes scent.  
  
'Kagome hang on me will save you!' Inuyasha thought nearing the door.  
  
#%(#!#(!!#%  
  
With Kagome....  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and felt that she was chained to a wall in a room with no one but Naraku and Kanna in the room.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked scarily.  
  
"Have you forgotten already?" Naraku said holding her chin.  
  
"You will tell me where the jewel is or else." Naraku said letting Kanna in front of him; she brought her mirror up to Kagome.  
  
"Let me into your soul." Kanna said  
  
#%&%#(%##%#%  
  
Ok everyone there is the chapter for the weekend. Hope you like it next chapter will be a big battle scene! Hehe, all I have to do is having updated my other three stories. Sigh I am taking on to much. Oh, well anything to make my reviews happy! Ok, Read and Review!  
  
Love,  
  
Sakurascent 


	6. Chapter 6 Scars

Hello everyone sorry I changed the order; I had a request for an early chapter because one of my reviews were leaving for France and needed an early chapter for she would not be back. Ok moving on... this was a little bit harder to write now that I am getting good at writing this story because I have many angst ideas. On the plus side I just added a new story called 1191212 The Kill Code, it is an assassin story instead of a mercenary story and different from this one. Different plot, Kag and San are the assassins and Inu and Mir are the FBI agents with their boss Sessy. IT is going to be a ride with that story! However, here is another chapter of my fav story to write Unsuspecting Victims. Read and Review!  
  
Luv, peeps, and skittles,  
  
Sakura  
  
$%#&$%  
  
Review answers and responses   
  
Ladyassasin Thank you on both accounts! Hope you like it!  
  
Siren of Erised yeah I know! However, I plan to be a little evil. ; P! What you expected me to be nice and have a happily ever after so soon? Hehe, hope you like it!  
  
Sweetassasin Thanks I know I wanted to separate the two stories so that they had a different summaries.  
  
Imsorrybutihavenotgottenmynameyet first love your name! Second, I am a fourteen-year-old girl who pulls a b off in English. Not exactly, what you would call a genius in English. So please forgive! In addition, you spelled Sango Songo. So look whose talking, j/k! ;)  
  
piccolojr212002 Thanks  
  
An-g Thank you!  
  
$#%#$(%#$(%#$%  
  
What happened last time...?  
  
"Hey boys." They heard a call from the left and saw a very pissed Sango with the chains at her feat.  
  
"FORGET About ME!" Sango said in a huff and put her mask that was on the floor back on.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha said dodging some of Kagura's attacks only to see Kagome, Naraku and Kanna gone.  
  
"She is of no concern to you Inuyasha now fighting!" Kikyo said drawing her bow.  
  
Inuyasha dodged her bow and got a harsh should injury.  
  
"Inuyasha go to Kagome I will deal with this witch." Sango said trying to pick up a sword but fell to her knees with pain.  
  
"I can't leave you two, Sango you are to badly hurt to battle." Inuyasha said trying to get out of the way of the attacks.  
  
"Inuyasha you couldn't hit Kikyo if you tried I we will figure out something, just go to Kagome before you lose her!" Miroku said and then saw the look Inuyasha got when he said something about Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and ran for the door when Kikyo appeared before him.  
  
"Inuyasha I will never let you go!" Kikyo said blocking the door.  
  
"Kikyo I am your opponent!" Sango said hitting her with her body and standing on her feet shaking.  
  
"Inuyasha save Kagome or I will hunt you down!" Sango said with a smirk.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a sword from the rack and ran down the hallway following Kagomes scent.  
  
'Kagome hang on me will save you!' Inuyasha thought nearing the door.  
  
#%(#!#(!!#percentage  
  
with Kagome....  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and felt that she was chained to a wall in a room with no one but Naraku and Kanna in the room.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked scarily.  
  
"Have you forgotten already?" Naraku said holding her chin.  
  
"You will tell me where the jewel is or else." Naraku said letting Kanna in front of him; she brought her mirror up to Kagome.  
  
"Let me into your soul." Kanna said  
  
$%%(  
  
Unsuspecting Victims   
  
Chapter 6 Scars  
  
#%$%(%(%  
  
(A/N: You people might notice a couple of lines from the Britney spears song Everytime. Now I am not a spears fan but this song seemed appropriate for this chapter. )  
  
Finally onto the story   
  
Kagome looked at the small girl with the white mirror putting it up to her face.  
  
"Now Kagome I shall break you one way or another. Say good bye Kagome." Naraku said as he told Kanna to start.  
  
"Tokata you, what have I done to you?" Kagome said as the girl held up her mirror and it started to glow and Kagome could feel him trying to get into her soul.  
  
"NO!" Kagome said thrashing her head back and forth.  
  
"It is all over Kagome, you cannot fight anymore. Tell me where the jewel is." Kanna said as she had the images of Kagomes past, as Kagome because paler and paler.  
  
"Naraku I have found that pacific memory." Kanna said as she turned the mirror towards him where there was a little Kagome with hair down to her top back and wearing a white angel looking dress.  
  
"Ah yes, this is the Kagome right before the accident." Naraku said.  
  
"Kagome tell me where did you put the jewel?" Naraku said to the little Kagome in the mirror.  
  
The Kagome in real life had life less eyes, blood adorning her face, all of her wounds poring out blood.  
  
"Naraku we must be quick she shall die from blood loss soon. Her emotions are already spent we must hurry." Kanna told him.  
  
"The jewel mommy gave me?" The little Kagome asked in a scared tone.  
  
"Yes Kagome do you remember what you did with it?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Mommy and Sota died after I was given that jewel." Kagome said in a scared and sad tone.  
  
"Yeah we know but where did you put it." Naraku said getting frustrated.  
  
"That man ruined our car and made my family die." The little Kagome said.  
  
"Grr, Kanna why won't she tell me what I want to know!" Naraku said pounding the wall.  
  
"I do not know I have never had this kind of resistance before." Kanna said.  
  
Naraku walked up to Kagomes real form and grabs her head.  
  
"You are mocking me again aren't you, you insolent!" Naraku said as he slapped her countless times.  
  
"KAGOME!" They can here as the door is broken in half by the windscar.  
  
"What a joy more problems." Naraku said as he drops Kagomes head and walks in front of Kanna.  
  
"I see your face, it's haunting me." The Kagome in the mirror starts to say.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Naraku asks as he looks at the angel like Kagome in the mirror.  
  
Inuyasha to looks at the little Kagome in the mirror.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing to her!" Inuyasha asked trying to get to Kagome only to have Naraku push him back.  
  
"Kagome is going to give me the Information I wish one way or another, and you shall not interfere." Naraku said as he motion for Kanna to peruse in their quest for the knowledge of the sacred jewel.  
  
"YOU ARE KILLING HER STOP NOW OR ELSE!" Inuyasha said raising the Tesuiga and preparing to fight Naraku to the death.  
  
"Now, now Inuyasha you wouldn't want to hurt Kagome would you?" Naraku asked pointing out the young maiden who was close to death.  
  
"The jewel, the jewel is inside..." the little Kagome, said falling on her knees.  
  
"Where is the jewel tell me now!" Naraku said to the little Kagome.  
  
The little Kagome began to shed tears along with the real Kagome.  
  
"Kagome don't give up!" Inuyasha said trying to get to Kagome by killing Naraku but only having Naraku match his moves.  
  
'How does he know my moves?' Inuyasha thought as Naraku matched his sword move again with his.  
  
#%(#%#!%  
  
Back with Mir & San  
  
Miroku held Sango's body as he dodged Kagura's attacks.  
  
Kikyo had disappeared a while ago; he had found Sango's body unconscious and bleeding on the floor.  
  
He did not have anything to fight back with and Sango was so badly hurt she could not even move.  
  
"SANGO!" Miroku heard Ayame and Rin scream as the wall in front of him and Kagura were standing by blew open reviling Rin with her two swords and Ayame with hers.  
  
Ayame came straight at Kagura and cut the fan she held in half.  
  
(A/N: Siren this is for you because you asked Kagura not to die!)  
  
Kagura looked at her fan in shock and gave a death glare to the girls.  
  
Ayame and Rin's eyes were tiny as slits as they looked at Kagura with pure hatred.  
  
Ayame stood up slowly ran a finger across her sword.  
  
Their eyes glowed a bright green and brown in the darkness of the room the lighting making them look like the devil had come for Kagura.  
  
(A/N: Think of this like Vash the Stampede right before he was about to get someone; his glasses and that.)  
  
Kagura backed up only to hit the wall.  
  
"Remember us Kagura?" Rin said in a tone of voice that made everyone even Sesshomaru shiver.  
  
Kagura shook a little as they started to close in on her.  
  
"What happened to them?" Miroku asked as he held Sango.  
  
Koga and Sesshomaru looked at the two girls as they closed in on Kagura.  
  
"I don't know is this what they are really like?" Koga asked as was scared for the first time in his life by Ayame's actions.  
  
"No we have seen what these girls really act like; this cannot be what they really are like." Sesshomaru said with fake confidence as Rin scraped one of her swords against the wall.  
  
Kagura felt with her hand, found a sharp rock, and was ready to attack when they came close enough.  
  
"TAKE THIS YOU..." Kagura screamed as she tried to get Rin's leg with the rock only to have Ayame cut it in half.  
  
"Now, now!" Rin said and stabbed her sword one inch from Kagura's head.  
  
"You don't want to hurt yourself, that's our job." Ayame said and was about to stab Kagura in the head when a hand grabbed her arm.  
  
Ayame looked behind her, the slits of her green eyes enough to scare anyone to death.  
  
Koga stood there shaking a little; he held her arm tightly and looked at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Let her go." Rin said turning her sword so that it when horizontal to Kagura's head, the sharp edge not even an inch away from her head. She took her other sword and had it so it was not even two inches from Koga's head.  
  
"Rin stop!" Sesshomaru said grabbing the sword by the blade and bringing it to his side.  
  
Rin looked over to Sesshomaru her eyes still in another world of hatred.  
  
Sango slowly opened her eyes to this scene of hatred and love.  
  
'Rin, Ayame...' Sango thought as she got out of Miroku's arm with much difficulty.  
  
She started to walk over to them, as if not hearing anything that was going on around her other than her sisters about to do some so incredibly stupid they could never forgive themselves.  
  
Sango walked past Sesshomaru and stood looking down at Rin.  
  
Rin looked up at her, her eyes still in slits.  
  
Sango looked over at Ayame who had turned her attention to her and managed to free her arm and had her sword down at her side.  
  
Kagura at this was stunned and was not moving.  
  
"Sisters." Sango said and grabbed Rin and Ayame's hand and brought it up to the back of her neck.  
  
(A/N: Ok I heard from a fellow author that this is where they have like a mark to show ownership besides the neck, so here goes nothing an I hope it makes sense to all of you.)  
  
There on the back of her neck, hidden behind her pony was an N shaped Scar.  
  
Rin and Ayame's eyes opened at this.  
  
Sango took their hands and placed it on each other's necks to have them feel the same scar for both of them at the same place.  
  
Sango smiled as their eyes grew back to normal.  
  
"Sisters." Ayame said looking at Sango and Rin with a smile.  
  
"Sisters." Rin said doing the same to Sango and Ayame.  
  
"Come we must save Kagome." Sango said and tried to walk only to fall over again.  
  
"SANGO!" Both said and caught her.  
  
Miroku came up and brought Sango into his lap.  
  
"You girls go save Kagome I will look after Sango." Miroku said with a smile.  
  
The girls were hesitant to leave Sango and were still wary of Miroku.  
  
Kagura took this opportunity to bring her feather up and started to fly for the window.  
  
"OH NO YOU DONT!" Rin said and cut it in half and cut Kagura across the back.  
  
Kagura screamed in pain and fell onto her stomach she tried to get up and fell again.  
  
"Now how does it feel to be on the other end of the sword?" Rin asked putting the sword in it sheath.  
  
"Rin you take care of Kagura and Sango, I will go deal with my father." Ayame said and put her sword in it sheath before kicking down the door and running down a hallway in search of Kagome, Kikyo, Naraku, and Kanna.  
  
(A/N: If you reviewers paid attention in a couple chapters back, I think it was chapter four, Ayame said in a coquet  
  
'"That is why they didn't tell me so that I could just believe that all those bruises they had been from battles and that my mother dieing wasn't because she didn't give me up. That I do not have the blood of that accursed man running threw my veins. Well I can't live with it anymore!" Ayame said, jumping off the ledge.  
  
"Ayame!" Koga said, jumping after her.' End coquet.)  
  
"Wait Ayame!" Koga said running after her.  
  
Rin turned to see Sesshomaru with a smile on his face.  
  
Rin turned her head away.  
  
"What are you so happy about Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.  
  
"I am just happy that you are back." Sesshomaru said giving her a quick hug that to Rin last a lifetime instead of three seconds.  
  
Rin smiled under her mask and turned to Kagura's body where she had a slash over the spider shaped burn mark.  
  
Rin walked over to her and saw that she was still awake.  
  
"Kagura I will let you live if you tell me what I want to know." Rin said her voice back into the scary tone.  
  
Sesshomaru tried to stand brave at this Rin.  
  
"Ha, like I would ever tell you anything." Kagura said turning her head the other way only to have Rin slam her fist into the wall almost hitting her nose.  
  
"Now I don't think you heard me right, I said I wanted information, and you are going to give it to me." Rin said in a harsh tone. Kagura swung her legs and hit Rin's legs causing Rin to lose her balance for a second.  
  
Kagura ran for the open door only to have Rin use her sword to pin her against the wall.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" Rin said hitting the pressure point on her neck and knocking Kagura out.  
  
"Miroku how is Sango doing?" Rin asked walking over to them like nothing had transpired moments ago.  
  
"She needs medical attention fast, the bullets are still in her body, and she is losing blood much to fast to stay alive for long." Miroku said looking worriedly down at Sango.  
  
Rin pounded into the wall next to her making it crumble to the ground.  
  
She took out her phone and got James to send a helicopter over there fast.  
  
$#%$%$%$#(%#$  
  
Kagome, Inu and rest of gang...  
  
The real Kagome was as pale as a sheet of paper, her blue eyes dull and lifeless, and blood still flowing out of her wounds as she was chained against the wall.  
  
Inuyasha was dodging Naraku's attacks as his sword had broken in half a long time ago.  
  
'(Fill in the blank) what I wouldn't do for the Tesuiga right now.' Inuyasha thought as he dodged Naraku, causing the wall that was behind him to crack in half.  
  
Inuyasha stood in the middle of the room as Naraku slowly got up from the broken wall.  
  
He looked over to Inuyasha a smile on his face.  
  
"So are you ready to die Inuyasha, for I do not have the time to play with you any more." Naraku said flipping his sword back and forth from blade to dull side.  
  
"Don't move another inch." Was heard from all around.  
  
"What?" Naraku said searching for another life form.  
  
Suddenly the wall behind him crashed reviling Ayame with her sword in her hand, her mask hiding most of her face, her red body armor shinning, her red hair flowing down her back, and her piercing green eyes aimed for one thing.  
  
Naraku started to turn around but Ayame was quicker, slashed him across the chest, and was behind him before he was even able to turn half way.  
  
Ayame now stood in front of Kanna.  
  
"You will let Kagome go." Ayame said in a deathly tone.  
  
Kanna just kept showing no emotion.  
  
"Naraku tell her to let Kagome go or it will be your death!" Ayame said turning to Naraku who was holding his wounds.  
  
"Now, now, I wouldn't want to have to hurt my own daughter." Naraku said and then Ayame flew at him and managed to cut his arm, leg, and again on the chest.  
  
Ayame herself only had a gash on her arm.  
  
"My, my looks like my little girl has learned some tricks." Naraku said coming at her, only to have Ayame attack him causing both of them to get good sized injury's on their legs.  
  
"Shut up!" Ayame said and cut him deeply in his arm and cut his sword in half.  
  
Naraku by this time was badly hurt and was starting to run out of power.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE TODAY!" Ayame said attacking for the final blow.  
  
(A/N: you do not think I would let the story end here do you.)  
  
An arrow came out of nowhere and broke Ayame's sword in half.  
  
"No!" Ayame said and looked over to see Kikyo with her bow and no more arrows.  
  
"Now, now I am sorry, but I am afraid we can no longer spend any time playing with you. We will be back." Kikyo said and nodded to Naraku.  
  
Suddenly a tornado of miasma appeared and engulfed Kanna, Kikyo, and Naraku.  
  
Ayame ran into the tornado but it was too late they were gone.  
  
"NO, COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Ayame said after the three.  
  
Kagome fell out of the chains as the castle around them started to raze.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said putting Kagomes body under his.  
  
Koga stopped Ayame and protected her too.  
  
Rin held onto Sesshomaru as the miasma tried to such them in.  
  
Kagura body was still held down by Rin's sword.  
  
When everything was done, they were left on an open patch of land.  
  
Soon the helicopter came down and took them all back to the girls place, Sango was put into intensive care.  
  
&&%$#(#$  
  
Kag and Inu   
  
(A/N: We are coming to the end of the chapter because I want to have a little Kag & Inu moment. Because I want to so there! I AM THE MIGHTY AND POWERFUL ATHURESS AND I DECIDE SO THERE!)  
  
Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap as he ran his fingers threw her hair.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am so scared. I know I shouldn't be but I am." Kagome said crying a little.  
  
"Its ok Kagome, I am here for you now and will protect you." Inuyasha said hugging her tight.  
  
"Inuyasha, they will come back for the jewel, but I cannot remember where it is, and Tokata err Naraku will kill me to find it out, not to mention everyone else who is after us." Kagome said shaking and crying.  
  
"Kagome, no matter who comes after you, no matter what they do I will always protect you. Do not ever doubt that." Inuyasha said holding her tight.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, but how long can this peace last?" Kagome asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that I will always be with you." Inuyasha said and hugged her tight.  
  
'How can I trust him, if I do not know if it is another one of Naraku's traps, what did I do to deserve this.' Kagome thought hugging him back not caring about anything else, just happy to finally have someone who care for her.  
  
End Chapter...  
  
$#&)&#$#  
  
Ok there was a little bit of foreshadowing in that last part. That was just kind of a wrap up. I have some more plans for next chapter it will be a real um, so that I do not give you people too much of a clue, exciting. Nanananan, I am not telling you! Well ten reviews and you will get your next chappie. Hehe, this will be so much fun and yes, you should fear for the characters if I think it is going to be fun!  
  
Luv, kittens and I don't know what else ;)  
  
Sakurascent 


	7. chapter 7 revenge

sorry if gram suck couldnt get editor.

Summary

naraku has hired 4 mercenary kagome sango rin and ayame they r suppost 2 be the best alive, now they r geting the rich Inu Mir Sess and Koga what happens when the tables r turned & the ya4 arent the only ones being hunted, the girls past comes to get them

$&%$#&$

Unsuspeceting Victimis

Chapter 7 revenge

$Y%$#%

What happened last time

"Don't move another inch." Was heard from all around.  
  
"What?" Naraku said searching for another life form.  
  
Suddenly the wall behind him crashed reviling Ayame with her sword in her hand, her mask hiding most of her face, her red body armor shinning, her red hair flowing down her back, and her piercing green eyes aimed for one thing.  
  
Naraku started to turn around but Ayame was quicker, slashed him across the chest, and was behind him before he was even able to turn half way.  
  
Ayame now stood in front of Kanna.  
  
"You will let Kagome go." Ayame said in a deathly tone.  
  
Kanna just kept showing no emotion.  
  
"Naraku tell her to let Kagome go or it will be your death!" Ayame said turning to Naraku who was holding his wounds.  
  
"Now, now, I wouldn't want to have to hurt my own daughter." Naraku said and then Ayame flew at him and managed to cut his arm, leg, and again on the chest.  
  
Ayame herself only had a gash on her arm.  
  
"My, my looks like my little girl has learned some tricks." Naraku said coming at her, only to have Ayame attack him causing both of them to get good sized injury's on their legs.  
  
"Shut up!" Ayame said and cut him deeply in his arm and cut his sword in half.  
  
Naraku by this time was badly hurt and was starting to run out of power.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE TODAY!" Ayame said attacking for the final blow.  
  
(A/N: you do not think I would let the story end here do you.)  
  
An arrow came out of nowhere and broke Ayame's sword in half.  
  
"No!" Ayame said and looked over to see Kikyo with her bow and no more arrows.  
  
"Now, now I am sorry, but I am afraid we can no longer spend any time playing with you. We will be back." Kikyo said and nodded to Naraku.  
  
Suddenly a tornado of miasma appeared and engulfed Kanna, Kikyo, and Naraku.  
  
Ayame ran into the tornado but it was too late they were gone.  
  
"NO, COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Ayame said after the three.  
  
Kagome fell out of the chains as the castle around them started to raze.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said putting Kagomes body under his.  
  
Koga stopped Ayame and protected her too.  
  
Rin held onto Sesshomaru as the miasma tried to such them in.  
  
Kagura body was still held down by Rin's sword.  
  
When everything was done, they were left on an open patch of land.  
  
Soon the helicopter came down and took them all back to the girls place, Sango was put into intensive care.  
  
&&%$#(#$  
  
Kag and Inu   
  
(A/N: We are coming to the end of the chapter because I want to have a little Kag & Inu moment. Because I want to so there! I AM THE MIGHTY AND POWERFUL ATHURESS AND I DECIDE SO THERE!)  
  
Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap as he ran his fingers threw her hair.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am so scared. I know I shouldn't be but I am." Kagome said crying a little.  
  
"Its ok Kagome, I am here for you now and will protect you." Inuyasha said hugging her tight.  
  
"Inuyasha, they will come back for the jewel, but I cannot remember where it is, and Tokata err Naraku will kill me to find it out, not to mention everyone else who is after us." Kagome said shaking and crying.  
  
"Kagome, no matter who comes after you, no matter what they do I will always protect you. Do not ever doubt that." Inuyasha said holding her tight.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, but how long can this peace last?" Kagome asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that I will always be with you." Inuyasha said and hugged her tight.  
  
'How can I trust him, if I do not know if it is another one of Naraku's traps, what did I do to deserve this.' Kagome thought hugging him back not caring about anything else, just happy to finally have someone who care for her.

$&%)(&$#

Finally onto the story

One week later...

Kagome walked down one of the long hallways of her mansion, dressed in one of her light blue kimono's with dark blue flowers addorning it, her hair down, and she had a small frown on her face.

"Kagome?" She heard a voice from the other side of the hall call.

She spun around and saw Rin there with Sesshomaru.

"Rin, Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Kagome asked in a cold tone but then caught herself.

"We were walking to the computer room to work on our homework we were making up when I saw you taking the stairway to the tower, no one has been up there in ages." Rin said holding onto Sesshomaru with Kagomes harsh tone.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to get something since we are going to be going over to the boys home because this place isn't safe anymore!" Kagome said in a rushed tone.

"Ok if your sure then we will head back down." Rin said and gave Kagome one last look.

"Yeah I will be ok, see you to downstairs." Kagome said in a happy tone.

(House lay out

10 towers

9 Kagome

8 Ayame

7 Sango

6 Rin

5 guest

4 guest

3guest

2 guest

1 Dinning hall/kitchen)

Rin and Sesshomaru started down not before Sesshomaru gave her a weird look and then started down.

Kagome ran down the last four hallways and finally arrived at the door that led to the tower.

'Sesshomaru will tell Inuyasha somethings wrong, those noses of theirs are sensitive about scents, I must hurry.' Kagome thought looking at the old metal door that was gaurded by a miko spell.

Kagome took a key out of her obi.

She turn the lock and the door opened, she closed her eyes and went threw the sheild that was made esspecaily for her.

Kagome closed the door and started running up the tower stairs.

Kagome arrived at a room that was totally pink.

She smiled, it had a picture of a couple with a small girl child and a baby boy.

She put the picture down gentally and then sucked up the tears that were threating to escape.

Kagome walked over to a picture that hung on this small circle room.

This was the place that held all that she cared for in this small tower, and she would visit it this one last time.

Kagome raised her hand to the picture and the picture moved aside.

'This mansion has many hidden passage ways some not even Naraku nor my sisters know about. I wish that I could have shared this with them but now the memory that Naraku wanted so badly, the thing he asked for is coming to him, and I could never endager their lives for this. They were only brought in for me, and now Naraku I am coming to you, I shall not alow you to hurt the people I love anymore.' Kaogme thought looking into the sword & outfit that laid behind the picture.

(A/N: Dont worry for all you others who want to see San/Mir Rin/Sess or Aym/Kog its coming)

Kagome looked into her reflection a frown came to her face.

Kagome took the outfit and started to put it on.

$&%$#

Rin and Sessh

Rin sat up strait and look at the ceiling.

Sesshomaru took her from the intamite position they were in and looked into her brown orbs.

"Rin what is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I dont know but something is happening, I just know it." Rin siad her eyes never leaving the ceiling.

"I am sure its nothing Rin, come on it will be ok." Sesshomaru said bringing her back down and ingulfing her in a kiss.

Rin whole heartly went into the kiss but the feeling never leaving her.

$#&%($#&

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror.

She wore black leather pants that cut up to mid upper part of her leg with dark blue ribbion tighing it up, a halter top that went slightly abover her belly button, black gloves that went to her elbows, black boots that went up to knee, four guns with the blue emble, and she wore a black mask; it covered her chin and nose along with her forhead only leaving her eyes to be seen, and her black hair seeming to come out of the the end.

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

#$&#$&#

Sango and Miroku walked along the garden when Sango suddenly stopped.

"Whats wrong my love?" Miroku asked coming over to Sango.

"FOR ONE YOUR HAND IS ON MY BUTT!" Sango said slapping him.

Miroku stood up "Look at the pretty stars mommy!" He siad until he snapped out of it five seconds later.

"But I just have a feeling Miroku, like something is wrong and I am hardly ever wrong about these things." Sango said narrowing her eyes and looking up at the mansion.

"Sango I think we would hear something or someone else would be running around but look the maids are going by like nothing which means nothing bad must be going on something or someone would be missing or yelling now come on and lets let you and me go do something that you want." Miroku siad with a smile.

"Like kicking you but at playstation!" Sango said turning around with a smile.

"Whatever it takes but remeber we have school tomorrow so we cannot be up to late." Miroku said with a frown.

"Ok." Sango siad but then looked up at the roof again.

Miroku came behind her and hugged her tight.

"It will be ok Sango, I promise. After we graduate and defeat Naraku we can be together forever. My brothers and I have a company that earns us billions of dollar right now and we shall get even more once we can take it over when we graduate. Sango I want you by my side, and I hope you want to be to." Miroku siad and then took in a breath.

"Miroku, you have shown me so much kindness but how can you ask me such a thing, the blood on my hands can never be erased. I have more on my hands then I would like to addmite, but..."

"Sango I dont care about that, all I care about is you." Miroku said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Oh Miroku I couldnt think of anyone else I would rather spend my life with." Sango siad hugging him.

"BUT NOT UNTIL WE GRADUATE YOU PERV!" Sango said as she slammed him into the wall, rehoocking her bra strap.

Sango went inside and the feeling only got stronger.

'Something is wrong I have to find out what.' Sango thought, as she started to go threw the mansion.

$##$#(

Kagome looked at the sword that lied before her.

The engraved image of a blue pheniox at the very top of the sword on both sides.

Kagome picked up the sword by the black handle and fliped it so that she could see the phenoix on both sides.

'Mother this is for you.' Kagome thought as she lower the sword to her side gripping the handle even tighter with her black gloves.

%$#(

Ayame and Koga were walking hand in hand from Ayames room.

They smiled at each other, as Ayame fingered the small silver ring.

"Thats a promise." Koga said kissing the hand with the room.

"A promise between demons, and futer mates." Ayame said the last part in an queit whisper to Koga's ear making shivers go down his spine.

Ayame and Koga started walking down the hall when Ayame stopped and looked at a hallway.

"Whats wrong Ayame?" Koga asked looking up into the empty hallway.

"Nothing, just a feeling. I guess its from all the excitment." Ayame siad cheerfully then they continued down the hall not before ayame gave one last glance back to the hall.

#$(#$&

Kagome opened up the huge window that took up 1/3 of the small room.

The lightning flashed before her, making her black outfit white for a second.

The rain started to hit Kagome as she staired at the storm straight in the eye.

'Tonight I get revenge...for both of us.' Kagome thought as she jumped out of the window and on her knee on the wet and soggy grass.

She opened up the grauge scaring the one guy in there polishing the eight cars.

"Get out of here and not a word as to what you have seen." Kagome said in a cold tone.

The guy backed away slowly before running out the door and into the mansion.

Kagome went up to the one wall of the garage that was covered in bricks, she pressed on of them to revile a jet black convertable with a small blue phenoix next to the handle on the side of the door.

Kagome walked up to the car and jumped in, the motor making no sound.

She pulled out of the garage and into the wet and storming night, lighting flashing as she did.

$#(#$

Inuyasha walked around the huge mansion, an uneasy feeling overcoming him. He had wanted to see Kagome, they had been having the best week together that he could have ever asked for. He knew that she was the one for him, after that whole Kikyo fiasco he thought he could never love again but something about Kagome made him want to.

"Hey Koga, Ayame have you seen Kagome, I cannot find her and she has been missing all day." Inuyasha said worry evable.

"No, come to think of it she was acting very weird latly, I wonder why." Ayame siad thinking.

"I dont know but it seemed as if her mind was on something else all the time, she was so happy and we were getting along just great but yeasterday at night when we were watching a movie she froze and she has been acting weird ever since, do you think that Naraku has threatened her?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, he would threaten all of us, come on lets not jump to conclusions, lets find the girls and boys." Ayame said as they all started to run to find everyone.

#$(%&$#(

Kagome drove down the ussally busy highway, now seeming to be a ghost bound way, there were barrly any cars.

The rain pouring down on Kagomes bare flesh sending little shivers down her spine.

She could see it the mansion of the man who had ruined so many lives.

She pulled up to the gate, looked into the eyes of the man who was working it.

"Name?" He said only to see a gun in his face.

"Blue Pheniox." Kagome said before shooting him.

#)&#$&

"Sango, Miroku open up!" Ayame said banging on Sango's door.

Sango opened up the door with puffy red lips and a huge smile.

"Whats wrong Ayame?" Sango asked as Miroku came over behind her.

"Well I take it Kagome isnt in there, have you seen her?" Ayame asked rubbing her arm the feeling not going away.

"No, I havent seen Kagome since this morning at breakfast, do you think Naraku called her out?" Sango asked worryed.

"No he would call all of us right?" Ayame asked.

"Right of coarse for we are always hunted or called as a group come on she must be with Rin, we have looked everywhere except the roof and Rins floor." Sango said as they all took off.

$##$

Kagome pulled up to the front of the house and shot down all the gaurds that were at the front gate.

'I remember it all so clearly now, what Naraku did to my family, what my mother was, what she had to do, and were the shikon no tama is. It all makes sence now, but now I shall get revenge for what he has done, and he shall never be able to do it again. I shall do it for my mother and anyone else that has ever been wronged by him as the mercenary name my mother used Blue Pheniox.' Kagome thought as she walked up the stairs, lightning flashing in the dark house long since lost power as she dodging bullets and killing more gaurds, the heavy sword with the emble of a blue pheniox remaining in her hand.

#(%&#$&

The gang ran down to Rins room and Sango knocked on the door.

"Rin open up!" Sango screamed while she pounded on the door.

Rin opened up a small frown on her face because of the interuption.

"Sango whats wrong?" Rin asked,

"I take it Kagome isnt in there, have you seen her?" Ayame asked.

"No I havent seen her all day except that one time after breakfast." Rin said.

"Wait, that was when Kagome disapeared." Inuyasha said in a hopeful tone.

"Kagome is missing what is going on?" Sesshomaru asked from behind Rin.

"We dont have time for a long exsplination, but Kagome is gone and we think Naraku has something to do with it." Sango said

"Well the last place Sesshomaru and I saw her were up at the stairway to the top of the tower, you know the old abondone one that we couldnt get into." Rin said.

"Come on its the only place we havent looked." Miroku said.

"Sango what is Naraku doing to Kagome?" Rin asked while they ran in the back.

"Rin, I am having a feeling that it is more of what is Kagome doing." Sango said as they ran threw the many floors.

&$#&#

Kagome made it up the stairways as she looked down at the dark room that flashed with white lighting light, the floor completly red, men addorning around that.

"Blue Pheniox?" She heard from down the other end of the hallway.

Kagome turned her attention over to see Kagura with a shocked look on her face.

"But your dead I saw your body in the morgue!" Kagura said standing against the wall.

Kagome shoved the sword into the wall not even one inch from Kagura's face,

Kagura looked over at the sword with the blue pheniox emble, her eyes widening in shock.

"No one has that sword, no one except." Kagura stuttered out.

Kagome punched Kagura in the head.

"A punch for a punch ne? Howerever I prefer to do it in person not while letting go of their car and watching your handy work as they fall off a cliff, I know it was you." Kagome said the last part in a very scary tone.

Kagura didnt awnser, Kagome hit her one more time before starting off again.

'You should have never come after my family.' Kagome thought as she pulled out her sword from the wall and started to go down another hall, the lightning flashing her goal so close to her.

#$#$(#

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang pounded on the miko sheild.

"Darn you Kagome why did you have to make this sheild so strong!" Sango screamed as she tryed to pound on the sheild.

Everyone decided to take a break and formulate a plan on the steps.

Inuyasha walked up to the door that was clear.

'Kagome I wish I knew if you were ok or where you were.' Inuyasha thought as a silent tear slid down his cheek.

An image of a woman appeared before him then disapeared the next second.

Inuyasha suddenly went threw the sheild.

"Guys come on its ok!" Inuyasha siad as they ran up the stairs.

$$#)%&$#%

Kagome walked down the familar hallway her peircing blue eyes the only thing anyone could see in the night.

'I shall get my revenge Naraku nothing shall stop me.' Kagome thought as she killed any gaurds that stood in her way.

%$%$#

Everyone arrived at the small room.

"What is this place?" rin asked.

Sango looked at the picture of the woman with the blue eyes wearing the black kimono.

She placed a hand on the picture and it opened up to the velvet case for the sword and outfit with the blue pheniox emble on it.

"A blue pheniox." Sango said as everyone croweded in to see.

"The original blue pheniox?"Koga asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ayame asked.

"Well I heard a rumor about a mercenary once called the blue pheniox, if I remeber it corectly she was the best the mercenary or assassins for that matter, she had started working for her boss since she was little. She could kill anyone do anything that anyone could imagen and she never gave up. As I remerber it was said that she tryed to break away from her boss, he agreed and she went away from the mercenary busniss for she had fallen in love with one of her targets. They both dissappeared into the night, the last part of the legend is that the boss becomes increaibly jelous and she was killed in a car accident by one of his other top assassins." Koga said.

"Wait Kagome mother was killed in a car accident but that was all Kagome could rememeber." Sango said then looked up at the picture.

"That woman looks almost identical to Kagome." Miroku siad looking with Sango.

"If Kagomes mother was the blue pheniox and Naraku killed her,then Kagome regains her memorys of what Naraku did." Rin stated.

"Then Naraku is not after Kagome but Kagome is..." Ayame stated.

"Kagome is out for revenge." Sesshomaru said as the lightning flash.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8 Time will Tell

Hello everyone, going to make this real short so listen up. As you guess, this story is ending but do not fret because a sequel is going to follow. However, there is one thing I have about this story; it is defiantly my most difficult story to write because there are eight main characters. In addition, I am still trying to figure out how I am going to do the sequel but I would say there is about three or four chapters left but definite sequels in the future. In addition, if anyone is confused, it was correct for a while, but I started taking suggestions and then it morphed I will try to get everything to make sense.

* * *

Review answers and responses -

Just a little note for people who like this story you would love my other story that has gotten a little bit longer than this one. It has called 1191212 The Kill Code. It focuses on Kag/San as two assassins who are sent to kill FBI Inu/Mir. One of my greatest stories ever. Therefore, if you are into this sort of thing you would love that story.

* * *

Unsuspecting Victims -

Chapter 8 - Time will tell

* * *

What happened last time because I know you could not have remembered...

"Wait Kagome mother was killed in a car accident but that was all Kagome could remember." Sango said then looked up at the picture.

"That woman looks almost identical to Kagome." Miroku said looking with Sango.

"If Kagomes mother was the blue phoenix and Naraku killed her, then Kagome regains her memories of what Naraku did." Rin stated.

"Then Naraku is not after Kagome but Kagome is..." Ayame stated.

"Kagome is out for revenge." Sesshomaru said as the lightning flash.

* * *

Finally onto the story -

That said person made her way down the final hallway of Naraku's castle, sword grasped and a bloodthirsty look in her eyes.

Kagome reached the door and kicked it down bringing her sword up and pointing at Naraku.

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed as she looked at the man who seemed unaffected by her presence.

Naraku looked up seeming bored with her.

"Kagome, trying to live up to your mother." Naraku said as if he was expecting her.

"No, but to get revenge for her!" Kagome said narrowing her eyes at Naraku's calm tone.

"What ever makes you feel better?" Naraku said closing his laptop and standing up.

* * *

"We need to make a plan." Sesshomaru said in a control type room.

"Here is what we'll do, Rin, Miroku, and Sesshomaru stay here, and Inuyasha and I will go and get her. We need people back here to give us the advantage." Sango said putting in a communicator microphone and a camera onto her.

"But wont you need more back up?" Rin asked.

"No, give someone for Naraku to use against us, your place is here." Inuyasha said looking impatient.

"I have a lock on her location." Sesshomaru said taking of the headphones.

'Sango comes in dressed in her slayers outfit equipped with devices to keep in contact.'

"Where is she?" Sango asked.

"North west, at the city of Niku." Sesshomaru said as he turned to face everyone.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said, dressed in all black clothes with Tetsuiga strapped to his belt.

"There is helicopter waiting outside for you, it can take you there right away, keep in contact."

Sango and Inuyasha nodded before running outside and climbing in.

"Lets bring her back, alive." Sango said and looked down at the decreasing image of the thing she had called home.

* * *

"Aren't you going to attack, so that you can feel like you are getting revenge for your mother, when all you want is to prove you are better than her?" Naraku said standing in front of Kagome who had not moved.

"Shut up, you don't know me on a level so that you would know why I am doing this." Kagome said taking a step closer to Naraku.

"For yourself." Naraku said not flinching at all.

Kagome stood in place, water droplets from the rain falling onto the floor making the only noise.

"You just want to prove that you are better, who is the real evil here?" Naraku asked.

Kagome looked up at him with bright blue eyes soaring with priestess power.

Kagome dropped the sword on the ground, making a clink on the marble floor wet with water.

She flew at him no weapon except her furry.

Naraku prepared for her attack and brought out a dagger.

* * *

Sango pulled up and looked at the door with shocked eyes.

"They are all dead, Kagome is upstairs come on." Inuyasha said as he ran in between the valley of bodies and blood covering his nose.

"Who are we saving, Kagome would never have killed this many." Sango said as she bound up the stairs with Inuyasha close on her feet.

"Kagome is in there, we just have to save her before she looses herself, if she does, then the Kagome we know is lost forever." Inuyasha said as he ran and then saw Kagura's body.

"She's dead; the only other thing left in this castle is Naraku. Come on, she is hurt, Kagura made contact." Inuyasha said abandoning Kagura's body and running threw the final halls.

Inuyasha slammed the door open to see not one but two bodies littering the floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said holding her body that had cuts all over, a fatal one crossing her back.

The body of their greatest enemy left alone on the floor, the fatal wound strait threw his head. They had succeeded in doing what they set out to do, yet the cost for doing so overshadowed the victory that they have. Everyone forgot the enemy and focused on their loss.

"Inuyasha, Sango, I did it, he is really dead. I am sorry but here," 'puts jewel in his hand' it will grant one wish. I leave it in your hands." Kagome took her hand out of Inuyasha's and closed her eyes.

"Kagome, Kagome, please don't leave me, don't leave us." Inuyasha said, knowing that he was talking to a soulless body.

Sango had fainted when Kagome had died and layer against the wall.

"One wish, I just want to give you a second chance..." Inuyasha said then the room glowed pink and he saw the ghostly figure of Midoriko in front of him.

"Your wish is pure, not at all for yourself but to give a second chance for a better future. I shall grant your wish, you will be put in the future, though it shall be up to you to find each other. Good luck Half-demon Inuyasha of the Western Kingdom." Midoriko said and then started to fade her last words being.

"If you love someone you will let them go, if they come back you know it was meant to be."

The room glowed purple Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku were gone. In a house not unfamiliar to anyone of them, the rest of their group of mate's and friends disappeared too. For a time it seemed as if the world had stopped, the memory of those who had saved the world being erased.

Would they find each other...time will tell.

* * *

Ok I started this like three months ago and just got around to finishing it. I took an idea we had off a game I played with my assistant and I decided to run with it. There are maybe 3 - 5 chapters left including epilogue and don't worry I wont take such a big break ever again with this story - Sorry for the shortness with school my life has become a race.

Luv,

Sakurascent


End file.
